In Love for all the Wrong Reasons
by OkinawaIkemen
Summary: "I cannot allow this, Jurina! She is a filthy, disgusting whore!" Living her entire life sheltered, Jurina will finally fend for Rena on her own.
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . .

I am ready to take on the world and I shall destroy anything that obstructs my path! I am now a newly high school graduate who's ready to spend my wings and soar as far as I can. And the best part about this whole ordeal is that I can finally escape the confinement of my over-bearing parents. Now don't get me wrong; I'm truly grateful for parents like mine. My father is the head for several successful corporations in Japan and across the world. My mother, on the other hand, also comes from a prestigious family, but married my father only to maintain their high status. They've both provided me with everything I've ever wanted or needed, but how is one supposed to feel when you father is never home and your mother takes no interest in you?

The funny part is, now that I'm ready to go out on my own, my parents are finally taking notice of me.

_Bad fucking timing._

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

"Jurina. Honey, are you sure you're making the right decision here?" My mother questioned me, as if she really cared.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I think I know what I'm doing. And. . . and stop fussing with my stuff! I can pack by myself!" I said aggravated and shooed her out of my room and proceeded to finish packing my things.

Damn. It's only been 3 months since I've graduated and I'm already off to college. Right now I'm standing in my almost-empty room, packing what's left for me to take. At the same time, I can't help but reminisce on everything that's ever occurred in this room of mine and I start to feel overwhelmed, surging out of my room. Instantly, I come across the hallway that leads from my room to the family room. On the wall are pictures of me, my parents and other relatives. The largest picture of all was a my family portrait. If I remember correctly, the portrait was taken when I was 10 years old.

Just by looking at the picture,

_I look utterly miserable._

* * *

"Jurina-sama? Jurina-sama!" our head maid, Harada-san, screeched to my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"S-sorry. I was just~"

"You're going to miss your parents, won't you?"

"Really?" I responded with a sarcastic tone. "Why the hell would I miss them?"

"Why dear, you shouldn't say things like that. Act like a lady. After all, they've certainly given you everything out of their pockets." Harada muttered to defend them

"Pssh . . . _anything but love_." I whispered to myself and stormed back to my room.

Then again, what point was my mother implying? However, maybe my mother was right, in a way. I've never been far from home for an indefinite period of time and here I am going off to college in Tokyo, which is hours away from Nagoya. This is what sucks about being raised in a lavish lifestyle. Sure, I've lived a sheltered life, but that's the damn problem! I have not yet been exposed to life's hardships! I was never allowed to explore things on my own or fend for myself. I can even recall a time when I was bullied in elementary school and my father hired a bodyguard to accompany me to school for months! Who the hell actually does that?! To add fuel to the turmoil, although I was raised in a high-class environment, I never was "princess material." I hated wearing dresses. I hated having table manners. I hated having "poise and elegance." I was a freaking kid for god's sake! It's totally normal for kids to want to be rugged and play with bugs and roll in mud just for the hell of it. I also hated how most of the women in my family said that a lady's place is in the kitchen and by her husband's side. Oh! and that's the other part I hated too: husband talk. Ever since I started my high school years, my mother definitely tried to arrange marriages for me and I would always fuck them up on purpose.

Whoever made up that old saying "daughters are just like their mothers" . . . . I want to slap that person silly. The last thing I want is ending up like my mother: married with some man she doesn't even love and have nothing else going on in her life.

Besides. . . . I'm just not _attracted _to men at all.

What seemed like hours, I finally finished packing all my junk and their ready for shipping. So I guess this is the finally draw; I have fully grown into a mature woman and it's time to scrap and build from the bottom to the top! I know I can make something of myself without the help of my parents. I'll even live in a shack for all I care! I can go on budgets and ride the subway every single day so I can earn my own money.

"Jurina-sama, dinner is ready." Harada lightly knocked on my door, poking her head through the cracks. I regained my composure and headed to the dining room. When I walked in I was surprised to see an extravagant dinner laid out. I know dinners were always grand, but this looked as if though they were hosting a party. There were even decorations placed upon the walls.

"Jurina!" My mother yelled out to me. "What are you doing?! This party was planned out perfectly for you! You can't show face wearing that!" She exclaimed and pointed out my current attire. Apparently I had forgotten to change out of my sports jersey and my hair bundled into a messy ponytail. "Go go go! And throw on something more suitable! Ugh, you smell like sweat and pizza." She twisted me around and scrammed me back to my room.

Obviously, I had no idea they were having a going-away party for me and it's crap like this that I never liked. Of course all kids dream about having big parties with all their friends over and a mountains of presents, but not me. From when I was very little and up to now, I never liked parties. For this statement, my mother always called me a bore. Having absolutely no idea what I was doing, I snatched Harada away from her kitchen duties and asked her to help me pick out something to wear. I always sucked at "women's" fashion. Unfortunately, I'm just a boyish girl. As a woman of experience, Harada dressed me in a pink silk gown with some simple accessories and white stilettos. While she ran to get something to fix my hair, I couldn't help but gawk at myself in the mirror. I actually looked pretty alluring, the dress hugging my still-developing curves nicely and the shoes slimming my legs. Harada return with just a comb and some clips and fixed my hair into a plain bun.

"There! My my, you look divine! Now go out there and give them a show!" Harada hurried me out of my closet, me almost tripping from the height of the shoes. As I walked into the dining room I was greeted by an uproar of claps and whistles by the guests. Nervousness overtaking me, I smiled dumbfounded and marched to my seat to avoid further embarrassment. Being the star of the night, the servants fetched my food for me and all the guests clattered around me. Seemingly, I have a difficult time conversing with people, especially when all of them are trying to talk to me at once. All of a sudden, my father breaks through the crowd and hurries them away. I was shocked to see him here, being that he's never home 99.9% of the time.

"Sweetheart, are you having a pleasant night?" He asked me.

"Umm, sure? It's pretty alright." I professed awkwardly.

"Wonderful. Anyways, I have brought someone here whom I think you should meet." Out of the crowd, a tall, dashing man dressed in a black suit walked in our direction. Oh god, I'm not that stupid. I guess my dad is trying to set me up too. "This is Matsumoto Jonathan. Pardon his first name. His father is Japanese-American."

Jonathan bowed humbly and extended his hand to shake.

"I leave it to you Matsumoto-san. Woo her." My father breathed "And be nice to him, Jurina." he winked at me and left us alone.

Surprisingly, I had a nice conversation with Jonathan. He was nothing I expected from the start. Instead of talking about politics and business, we talked like two idiotic teenagers heading nowhere in life. It was surely relaxing. Sharing story after story, the party soon died out slowly. Lastly, all the guests had left and it was just us and maids cleaning up.

"It was really nice meeting you, Jonathan." I said my finally remarks to him as I walked him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you." Then out of nowhere, he kissed the upside of my hand and departed. For a moment, I actually felt my stomach tie into a knot and I was sad that he left.

"You like him, don't you?" My father popped up from thin air and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hah, nice try dude." I smirked sarcastically and made way back to my room.

"Oi, don't talk to your father like that." He playfully snapped back.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I echoed throughout the hall and fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jurina-sama. Jurina-sama. Get up already!" Harada smacked me on the head with my pillow.

"Ughwahh. . . . 5 more minutes man. . . ." I said groggily being disturbed from my sleep.

"No 5 minutes. The movers will be here any minute! Now get off your oshiri and get dressed!" She exclaimed and pulled my by the arms to sit me up.

"M-movers? . . . . Oh shit! The movers!" I finally realized that I was moving today and sprung from my bed to the bathroom.

"Mou . . . . I don't know how that girl is going to take care of herself." Harada giggled to herself and left me in peace.

* * *

. . . . . . . . .

"Mmmmm! I'm going to miss you!" Harada muffled as she squeezed the life out of me in a hug.

"Y-yes! I'll miss you too." I struggled to speak. When she finally let go I saw her struggling to hold back her tears. I'm seriously going to miss her. Harada was the only person that actually took care of me. This very woman raised me from the beginning of my existence and she has done a great job. Unlike my biological parents, she acted more like a parent to me. She helped me with homework, cheered me on at my games, and made sure she established life-lessons within me. She was my mother and father, and I will make sure that when I become successful I will pay her back.

"Thank you for everything Harada. Th-thank you." I choked up as I said my goodbyes to her. Soon my sympathetic feelings were wiped off as my real parents came to see me off. Apparently, my father was still here.

"We'll miss you, honey." my mother said as she hugged me with less meaning. "And you know you're always welcome back here if things don't turn out well."

"Be sure to say hello to Matsumoto-san for us." my father said, me furrowing my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"You mean Jonathan?" I questioned.

"Ah he allowed you to use his given name? Quite a privilege." he asserted devilishly.

"So? It's his name. Dude, we're just friends."

"Yes. Yes, he is. Now go out there and do your best." I gave everyone their last hugs and said my final farewells. Moments later, the movers came to ship my possessions and the drivers to take me to the train station. I know I could've taken the plane, but I thought it was too much cash to waste on.

_I am free! Let my emancipation commence!_

* * *

Time seemed to fly out the window while I returned to my state of slumber during my ride to Tokyo. In my mind I wondered about all the upcoming adventures I would encounter as I begin my new life. How would school be? What kind of people will I meet? Would I even like Tokyo? I really hope Tokyo would be the place for me because I really don't want to go back to Nagoya and hear my mom say "I told you so!" And who knows, maybe I can find a nice . . . . you know . . . . a nice "person" in Tokyo.

"Excuse me. Ma'am. We've arrived in Tokyo." an unfamiliar voice interrupted my sleeping activity. Wah! I'm here! It's Tokyo! This place looks even better than picture from online. What I see is that we've parked in front of the university that I'll be attending. Ah shit, I really hope I don't have to live in a dorm.

. . . . . . . .

"Well Matsui-san, it's a pleasure to have you in our school." the dean of students spoke to me in his office.

"Thank you Akimoto-sama. I will do my best.

"Alrighty then. Here's is you're student handbook, your syllabus, and your schedule. Oh, and next week we will be having our student orientation for 3 days to cover all school topics. We hope to see you there." He handed me all my required starting material for school. Boy, this sure is a lot! I bowed to him as I exited his office, proceeding back to the car. With that out of the way, next we drive to my apartment, which is about a 25 minute ride to school. Ughhh, I need to get a car.

Minutes later we pull up in front of my apartment complex and begin unloading all my junk. Meanwhile, I go inside and walk up to the front desk and ask to see if my name is registered. The manager checks me in and hands me the keys to my new apartment. Next, I holler at the movers to start bringing the furniture. I lead us up to the 5 floor of my apartment and take the first look inside. Hmm, seems pretty small, but looks good to fit 2 people. Luckily, it's only me here by myself on account of all the shit I've brought here. For the next hour or so, I direct the movers to place the furniture according to my liking. Once everything was set and ready to go, I went to retrieve the rest of my other belongings, thanked the movers and sent them on their way. Now, it's just me by myself. I think I'm somewhat settled in, even though I have so many boxes to unpack. Looking at the piles of boxes in the corners, I wonder how much of my junk did I bring. Did I really need to bring all of it? Shaking my head, I turned my attention to my stomach's needs; I'm hungry. Seeing that my refrigerator has not been broken in yet, I walk out of my apartment in the search of food. By the looks of it, the sun had already disappeared and the moon resurfaced from its slumber. This is my first time being in Tokyo on my own so I had no idea where to go. Perhaps, I could just wing it and walk around until I find a decent place to eat. It's a good thing that my apartment complex is located within the city. There's bound to be a few ramen shops or convenient stores nearby. Walking away from the complex, I turn to the corner, entering the city, and find myself in a world I've never experienced. Excitement and pure happiness flooded my heart as I shot my eyes up to the buildings that towered over me. Streets were bustling with people, the young and old. Although Nagoya was a beautiful city too, being in my country's capital city was far more enticing than I could comprehend. As I was being captivated by the beauty that was held within in city, my stomach's needs recaptured my attention and I realized that I was standing right outside a bar/ramen shop.

My stomach was finally satisfied as I ordered the recommend special of the day and proceeded to stuff my face like a pig. During my feeding, I couldn't help but notice the other half of this place was a bar. I sat in the smoke-free zone and at my meal in peace, but I could still see the pool table and bar. A drink or two actually sounded pretty good right now. Gulping down the rest of my soup, I paid and decided to visit the bar. Too distracted by stomach from earlier, I didn't notice that the bar looked like a total dump. With the sanitary conditions, hopefully I wouldn't get sick from what I just ate. I ordered a tropics margarita and sipped it bit by bit.

. . . . . . .

Sip sip sip sip

. . . . . .

I don't what has gotten into me, but I ended up ordering more than I intended. My mind began to feel hazy and my vision blurred. Through the blurriness, the clock showed me it was already 10. I had been here for 3 hours already. I've never gotten drunk or even felt just a little tipsy before. Could this be the start of my first hangover? Hopefully, this won't turn me into an alcoholic. I finished up the remainder of my drink and prepared to leave until a soft touch stops me in the process.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sultry voice traveled into my ears. I swung my head only to set my eyes on a stunning beauty. Long, slightly curly locks of black fell to her shoulders in the perfect position. Her lips looked soft and pleasing to the eye; they were as pink as a rose. My eyes beheld the crystalline blouse that embraced the silhouette of her frame and the black miniskirt that demanded for her slim legs to be recognized. I was definitely feeling this stranger. Dazed at her sex appeal, I continued to stare at her like a stupid frat boy. She cutely chuckled at me.

"My. Do I really interest you this much? What's your name?" She broke the silence and caressed her fingers to my face, pulling me in closer.

"J-J-Jurina." I responded. With my current tipsy state, I still knew this was wrong, but she was just so . . . . . yummy. Then walking through the front door, he slightly separated us.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you Matsui Rena?" he inquired.

"Why yes I am. Are you Noriko's friend?" she returned.

"Mhm. I'm ready for our meeting."

"Right this way sir. Excuse us Jurina. I'll be right back." She sensually breathed into my face and they disappeared into the darker parts of the bar.

10 minutes later I realized it was getting later and the bar was getting more crowded. I had things to do tomorrow so I went to look for Rena. Why was I even looking for this stranger? Possibly, I was that aroused by her earlier that I couldn't help, but want to see her again. Heading deeper into the bar, I asked a few unruly men if they had seen her, all of them laughing in unison.

"So you want a piece of the Nut-Buster too, huh?" one of them laughed in my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you see for yourself. She's in there." He directed me to the janitor's closet and I opened the door only to find myself appalled by the current action. Rena was bent over the sink with her undergarments off.

"Oiii! Wait your turn!" The guy yelled at me and continued to fuck Rena.

Immediately I slam the door and pushed through people just to get the hell out of there.

"Pretty hot, right?!" The guys in the back shouted and laughed their gruesome laugh as I ran back to my apartment in complete hysteria.

_But seeing her . . . . . I actually wanted some of her._


	3. Chapter 3

Panting.

I ran from the bar back to my apartment in order to avoid further confrontation. I dashed through the night crowd as if though I had just seen a ghost, not caring if I pushed people down. At last, I reached my front door and slammed my fist into the wall, my lungs completely depleted of oxygen. I still couldn't comprehend what I had just witnessed a while ago. Rena . . . . . she was bent over the sink with her panties around her ankles. I never thought in a thousand years that I would come across a situation like that one. It was only my first day in Tokyo and this is what happens to me! But to be honest, it was actually . . . . . thrilling. Also, the thought of committing an action like public sex strangely enticed me. I kind of wonder what her top half looked like.

Hmm . . . . . w-what a minute! What am I saying?! W-w-why . . . . . am I still thinking about her? No! No! No!

. . . . . . . .

"Jurina? Jurina~" A familiar voice sounded into my ears rhythmically. Returning to reality, I lift myself from the wall only to find Rena standing in front of me.

"Ahh! R-Rena! W-w-what are . . . . y-you doing here?" I shakily said.

"You dropped these on the floor." She waved my keys in my face, realizing that I had left them when I ran like hell from the bar.

"Oh . . . umm, thank you." I took back my keys, hoping that she would leave now, but she still stood close to me.

"So this is where you live, huh?" Oh shit. Now she knew where I lived. "So you're a college student, then?" I looked at her as if though she had done some prior research on me.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"Because a friend of mine used to live here. Usually students attending Dance Technical College stay at this apartment complex." She surely knew a lot more than I did already. "So you like to dance?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. It's the blood that I need to sustain my life." I poetically professed.

"Impressive. How poetic of you." Rena murmured and nudged closer to me, our bodies touching. I nodded in agreement and as a gesture of gratitude.

Please leave already.

"So. . . ." she hotly blew into my neck, placing her hand on my red-hot cheek. "Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna get this show on the road?" I had no idea what impression she was getting at until she clashed her lips against mine. My eyes widen at her actions and my knees grew weak and shaky by her soft body. I didn't want to be mean and push her away so I let her continue to control my lips. Reacting to my body's responses, I reciprocated and gently bit her lips. Rena complied and opened her mouth and gave me access to her warm tongue. Our soft pink muscles danced together in perfect harmony and my mind and body felt like we were being flown into the heavens. Soon the bubble popped as Rena pulled away, me groaning in disapproval.

"You are a hungry one." She teased. "Let's go inside."

I obeyed her command like a good puppy wagging her tail and unlocked the door, her pushing me inside. She didn't even hesitate being in someone else's home and went on kissing me as if we were long lost lovers. In the back on my mind I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I don't even know why I was doing this! It's just that the aura around her was so intoxicating I couldn't help, but get caught up in her web of surprises. At this point, I could care less about all reason and just wanted her to make me feel good. Still standing in the middle of the hallway, I roughly pushed her against the wall and assaulted her porcelain skin with my tongue, earning some uneasy moans from her. Moments later I found myself sandwiched between my bed and her body. Rena didn't even notice that I had just moved in with so many boxes untouched. My bed wasn't even covered with sheets yet. For the next couples of seconds, my eyes never left Rena's perfect chocolate ones as she began strip in front of me. My mouth opened agape as she slipped her lacy black bra off her shoulders with ease. Next she gliding her skirt and panties together in a seductive manner. She could tell I was definitely enjoying the show when my hands flew to her flawless breasts, playing with her hardened nipples. Instinctively, I undressed myself so we could get on with what we started.

Lust overcame both of us while she tantalized my breasts and I nipped at her perky mounds, receiving some wet growls from her. I could feel her heated core grow wetter by the second and she started to grind herself on my thigh. Of course I wanted to help and I pressed my thigh into her core, Rena squealing like a happy kid. Soon Rena was becoming more impatient and rubbed her core harder into my thigh. Not wanting to give her the sweet release yet, I grabbed her by her bottom and slammed her down so I was hovering over her. The pure animalistic look in Rena's eyes told me she was fancied that I was being so dominating. I guess that's her thing. I brought my hand to my mouth and lewdly stuck my fingers in, slithering my tongue around my digits. With the right amount of moisture, I moved my fingers to her wet core and decided to play with her juices a bit. She squirmed from left to right, going insane while I coated my fingers.

"Just. . . j-just fuck me." she demanded. Being the good puppy that I am, I gave my master what she wanted.

I shoved my 2 lean fingers into her, Rena screaming by the sudden rush of pleasure. This was certainly a new dance that I would have to master as I watched Rena move her hips to the rhythm of my fingers. I have no idea what has gotten into me, this being the first time I had ever had sex. Rena was just too mesmerizing for me to refuse. It's as if though she was waiting for me to come so she could capture me under her spell. Redirecting my attention to her needs, she was drawing near the edge. I've been a good puppy, and curled my fingers, hitting her secret spot.

Her body shuttered at my touch. Her liquids quickly gushed out and coated my fingers. Naturally, I pulled them out and cleaned my fingers by myself.

"So you like how I taste?" she suddenly spoke. My turning approaching, Rena flipped me over and gave me what I've been waiting for.

_Take me. Take all of me._

* * *

_. . . . . ._

The next morning I flew my eyes open to a killer headache and a throbbing pain in my back. Rising from the sheets, I catch look of a pair of feet poking out of the thin sheets. I twist my back around to find Rena still in my bed sleeping herself away. Scenes from last night's events then flashed back and forth in my mind. I don't even remember falling asleep with her; I could only remember us going at it over and over again like deranged animals. But I must say, in her current state of slumber, she looks nothing like she did last night. My heart fluttered by looking at this cute little sleeping angel. Her white-as-snow skin shimmered under the sun's rays that pierced through my balcony window. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Carefully, I climb out of bed, making sure not to wake her, and move to the kitchen. I wanted to snap out of my moodiness and brewed 2 cups of coffee. While the coffee brewed, my stomach growled, alerting that I was hungry. Then I remembered that my refrigerator still remained empty. Maybe I should go out and get us some breakfast. But then again, I don't want to leave Rena alone.

H-hold up! Why do I even care?! This is my place! I should be kicking Rena out by now!

. . . . . .

"J-Jurina?" a cute and innocent voice blew into the kitchen. My eyes averted upwards and saw an astounding sight. Rena was wrapped in my sheets, still naked, and rubbing her eyes like a bunny. She looked . . . . stunningly adorable. There I felt my stomach tighten into a huge knot and I blushed at her cuteness. She yawned as she walked towards me, shattering me to pieces. I just wanted to pick her up and carry her back to the bed to cuddle her.

"G-good morning . . . . Rena." I said and handed her a mug. "Here's some coffee."

"Oh. Umm, thank you." she said surprised and took a sip of the warm french vanilla. I actually wondered why she was still here.

"D-do . . . . you want breakfast?" Again, she showed me that surprised look, as if though she had never been treated this kindly by a stranger. Well...not a complete stranger. I took her gesture as a yes and hurried her back to the bedroom to get dressed. Now fully clothed, we head out for some grub.

"Jurina, wait." Rena says halfway to the restaurant.

"What is it?"

"_I want to see you again."_


	4. Chapter 4

. . . . . . .

_~pounding music~ _

Sweat breaks free from my pores and drips down from the tip of my hair, soaking my clothes. Vibrations quake throughout the entire space from the pounding music that exits from the super-sized speakers. I am a lone person in this enormous dance studio that I was able to reserve from the city's community center. My eyes observe my every move from the mirror, making sure I master every single step perfectly. And of course . . . . . I miss a turn and tumble to the floor in frustration. I've been at it since 6 this morning all up to now, 5 in the afternoon. Laying on the hard wooden floor, my muscles and heart go head-to-head with each other; my muscles screaming for a break and my heart demanding I get my ass up and practice until I can't feel anything.

Emerging from the floor to resume my routine, my eyes catch an inviting sight. I turn around and approach this darling.

"You know," Rena started. "You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"What are you doing here?" I queried, ignoring her words of care.

"You know why I'm here." Actually, I didn't really need to ask. I already did know why she was here. Rena made it evident about what she wanted as she dropped her bag on the floor and flung my sweaty body to hers, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. I had already gotten used to this. Whenever she'd just so happened to show up wherever I was, she only wanted one thing. Sex. Ever since that fateful night she would always come crawling back for more and I didn't resist. Months had passed and suddenly we had become intertwined together in this new world of sexual pleasure that was sprung upon me since my move to Tokyo. What were we? Were we lovers? Was I one of her customers? (But if I was, then she would've drained my bank account by now, on the account that we've had sex thousands of times already). Were we friends with benefits? But we weren't friends either. I knew absolutely nothing about Rena except for the topography of her body. It's as if though I were her "anytime fun time girl." Ultimately, I knew this was all wrong, but why couldn't I stop? Did she truly capture me under some sort of spell? Looks like all logic and reason has betrayed me.

But at the same time, I liked thought of her using me. It made me feel wanted. Eventually, I grew attached to her in some unknown way.

"S-stop."I muffled out of our kiss. "Not now. I have class tomorrow and I need to practice."

"But we haven't had sex in a week. And I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." She finished her sentence and latched her lips onto my neck. She wasn't even disgusted by the sweat dripping down. "I actually like it when you're sweaty. Makes you look very rough and sexy."

There she goes sending shivers down my spine again.

"Rena . . . R-en-ahh! . . . . I said not now." I rudely exclaimed and shook her off me. Rena was really pissed at me now, quickly grabbing her bag from the floor and turned on her heel to the door. My mind in consideration for a few seconds, I then bellowed out to her and she stopped. I couldn't see it with her back to me, but I could tell her lips curved into that mischievous smile of hers.

I guess she is good at getting what she wants.

* * *

Hours later I wake up, back in my bed, to the sound of jiggling keys and zippers. I rub the crust away from my eyes to get a better view and see Rena quickly dressing like it's an emergency.

"Where you going?"

"I have another meeting to get to." She replied. By now I knew what she meant by "meetings."

"Why do you do this?" I said and she just wiggled her nose at me, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole sex thing. I don't like it." I professed my true thoughts to her.

"Hah, that's the first. As if you really cared." she scoffed at me. I was a little hurt by her remark.

". . . . . Why do you always leave right after we have sex? You never stay long." I asked out of pure curiosity. Again, she wiggled her nose at me. I could see she was growing irritated by all my sudden questions.

"Look, I don't have to answer your stupid questions. My customers are waiting." Rena spat at me, hurting my feelings even more, and rushed out the door. In my undies, I chase after in a rush of anger. Somehow, her cruel comment was able to make my blood boil. Why was I chasing after her?

"Well excuse me for actually giving a damn about you!" I screamed from across the hall.

"I didn't ask for you to fuckin' care!" She snapped back and left the building.

"Then don't come back!"

Right then and there, I _cried_.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend Rena didn't come back at all. The clock kept ticking and with each hand on the clock moving, I knew she wasn't coming back. After all, it was the weekend so she'd probably be busy with customers. Now that she was gone, I finally had some alone time to myself. I started to think how I got caught up in this whole mess in the first place. This is the hundredth time I thought about it. Why was I angry and Rena that day? She wasn't my girlfriend so I didn't have any right to be jealous.

Did I want her to be my girlfriend? Did I love her? How do you love someone you don't even know? How does it go from physical love to emotional?

Well, I have class tomorrow so I guess I should head on to bed. One by one, my clothes cover the floor and I cover my bare body with a towel and jump in the shower. Twisting the faucet handles, cold water blasts down and freezes my body. Soon the coldness was replaced with the warmth of hot water that wrapped around my skin. I lather, rinse and repeat. Finishing up, I step out of the tub and dry myself off. Clean and fully dressed, I glance at my desk, seeing that it was still too early. Hmmm, what shall I do now? Finally, I realized that I had quite the extra time on my hands now that Rena was gone. Thinking of Rena, I actually miss her and her touch.

_~knock knock~ _

Well, look who's here. And just in time.

Heading to the door, I didn't need to look at my peephole and flung the door open to find Rena waiting for me to let her in. Despite the cold the weather, Rena was lacking in the clothes department.

"Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"You do know that this is MY apartment. I don't have to let you in." I answered back. Shocked by my sudden audacity, I saw a flash of sadness and rejection in her eyes. Ughh . . . . being the kind, soft-hearted puppy that I am, I tugged at her head and let her in. Closing the door behind, Rena still stood close to me. But instead of her wanting to kiss and fuck me, she had something to say.

"Did you really mean what you said the other day?" she asked with concern.

"About what?"

"You saying you gave a damn about me."

I was shocked. Would this be the first time she would open up to me? Where was all this coming from?

"You're actually the first customer of mine to say that to me." She declared.

"Who said I was your customer? Do you really think that I'm just using you for sex? I'm not that cold." I said out of pure honesty. This moment made me realize that I had truly grown to like Rena more that just a sexual partner. I care for her. I wanted her to show some affection back at me. No wonder I was so jealous! "I want to know you, Rena. The real you. I already know your body so I would like to know something more."

We laughed together and for the first time, she showed me not a smile of seduction, but of happiness.

"Tell you what . . . . let's get something to eat, maybe a few drinks, and I'll tell you about me."

A huge smile appeared on my face and I happily complied.


	5. Chapter 5

. . . . . .

After our brief separation period, Rena and I headed out further into the city so she could show me some of her favorite places to get a bite. Settling down in a cozy place, the waiter takes our orders and things get serious.

Time to explore into this little insane, twisted thing called "Rena."

"Oii! You're so mean!" she screeched at me like a fowl at my playful comment. "That's no way you should take to a lady."

"Yes, you're right. My apologies. Now . . . . tell me about you." I started with my imaginary puppy ears raised to hear every word she had to offer up.

"Well . . . what do you want to know?" Rena asked to make sure of what information was necessary and not inappropriate.

Basically, things went on from there. This one, single night I was able to catch a secret glimpse into Rena's world other than her "profession." Some words made me laugh, made me smile, made me want to drop a little tears. Every word that flew out of her mouth seemed to intrigue me even more.

Originating from the Aichi Prefecture, Matsui Rena was born on July 27, 1991; she's six years older than me, but that didn't bother me. As a young kid, she was very shy and always had a hard time socializing with other kids at school. Therefore, she didn't have many friends and usually stayed inside during recess time. She told me that as a young child she always dreamt of doing something like me. The kid inside Rena always desired to be on stage in front of thousands of people and dance until her heart gave out, regardless of her timid disposition. Rena continued to tell me more of her adventures as an inquisitive child, me laughing along to some of the stories. She was quite the adventurer. Running out of stories to tell, our food arrived and we proceeded to take a break and feed ourselves.

"Would you like dessert? I'll be happy buy something sweet for a sweet girl." I cooed between us. Flattered by my generosity, she took up the chance and ordered some chocolate cake for us to share. While waiting for the sweets, my mind nagged at me to ask her about the "sex" ordeal. But I thought that maybe it was still to soon too ask about such personal circumstances.

"So, tell me about your family." She said, trying to curve our conversation before it crashes. So, as requested, I tell her about my whole family life, wanting to keep things sweet and short.

"You know, you sure complain a lot for a person who's had a good upbringing."

"Good-good upbringing?! Are you drunk?! You have no idea what emotional pain I had to endure!" Then I didn't notice that I was shouting, drawing some attention from other people in the restaurant. Instead of snapping back, she played her clever poker face which seemed to calm me down a bit.

"I'm sorry." I stated.

"See, you DO apologize too much . . . . . . but I like that about you. You're very kind." Her words of kindness were just enough to get rid of my rage.

"So what was it like growing up in your home?" Rena froze once my question hit her ears. I could definitely feel the atmosphere turn uncomfortable and silent as she tensed up and goosebumps covered her skin.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I broke the silence, afraid that I had gone too far.

"Ah, don't be." she suddenly said, not bothered by anything. From then on, she had let loose and didn't hold anything back. What Rena meant was that both her parents were alcoholics that couldn't hold down steady jobs. As an only child, all the abuse was let out on her. While daddy was busy beating mommy, Rena would run and hide wherever she could. Her efforts were useless since her father would find her eventually. Later on when she was 6, her father was fed up and left her and her mother on their own. Of course, her mother ultimately accused her of everything and neglected her from there on. While she went on and on about her tragedies, I didn't realized I had started crying while hearing all of this. Once she looked up and saw my face, she gently slapped me and snapped me out of my dilemma.

"Mouuu, don't be a baby. Come here." She prodded me closer and carefully, but thoughtfully wiped the tears from my face. This kind gesture struck me in the heart.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't~"

"You apologize too much, even when it's not your fault." Her words were unsurprisingly cold.

"How can you be so calm while talking about stuff like this?" I wondered to her.

"So what? It's no big deal. After all the crap I've been through, I've finally been able to shut down my emotions. Listen Jurina, you're still young so you don't fully understand that you need thick skin. Especially since you're a dancer, you definitely need it." Her words made it sound like she was a talking to a 15-year-old. I was slightly pissed.

"I have thick skin!~"

"No you don't." She cut my sentence off. "You're so soft-hearted. Now, there's nothing wrong with that, but you're still a little gullible. I mean look at us! I was a complete stranger and yet you let me into your home and 'inside your legs' so easily."

I blushed furiously at her comments. Then her words began to make my blood boil again. Who the hell was she to tell me I was a kid! She's not my mom! I already got an ear-full of that for the first 18 years of my life!

"Hey, I don't need you lecturing me. You sound like my mom."

"Well, just to let you know, I wish I had a life like yours. And I'm actually surprised how you could've have your whole life set already yet you move to a small-ass apartment with no money and no other resources. Why would you leave a lavish life like yours?" Rena's words, actually made a point. Instead of working my ass off from the bottom, my father could've easily gotten the top talents agencies on the phone in a snap and I would've already been famous by now.

"I just have work ethic that's all. I want something for myself with no one's help!" I proudly exclaimed.

"You sure are a kid at heart. Oo! Cake's here." Just in time, the chocolate cake arrived. The presentation and display really made it look mighty delicious. I took my fork, sliced a piece off, and offered it to Rena.

"Say ahh~" Her mouth happily accepted the food and hummed in enjoyment. Bite after bite, we take turns feeding each other until crumbs were all that remained on the plate.

"This surely was a knockout evening. Thanks Jurina." Once again I was able to catch sight of Rena's genuine smile. It always made my heart jump up and down.

Exiting the restaurant, somehow we take a stroll around the city with Rena's arms intertwined with mine. Blood flushed my cheeks and my hands started to sweat despite the cold weather. We probably spent 3 hours just walking around. Although my feet ached, I kept going at it so I could be with her. Then my mind did some wandering of its own. Rena said that I was the only "customer" that ever cared for her. Does that mean she's grateful to have me around? Does she like me? As a friend? As a girlfriend? After months since my move to Tokyo and my fateful meeting with Rena, things seemed . . . okay.

"Ne Rena" I began and she stopped and turned to me. "Will you go out with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

. . . . . .

Weeks later I began to prep for the upcoming exams. Let me tell all you people out there that if you think I just dance all day, you're wrong! Just because I go to a dance college doesn't mean I don't have to learn other crap!

While I'm preparing for the stress that is to come, today I shall enjoy what's left of my sanity and go out with a new friend of mine, Shinoda Mariko.

. . . . . .

"WHAT?!" Mariko shouted to me, despite being in a tight-knit restaurant. The reason for her outburst was because I had just told her that I had a girlfriend.

That's right. Matsui Rena is all mine now.

"What the hell is you doin', woman?!" Mariko tried her American slang on me, which only caused me to laugh. Whenever Mariko speaks English I can never take her seriously and just end up laughing. "Oii! It ain't funny. I can't believe you're dating the Nut-Buster!"

"Hey! Don't call her that! Believe it or not Ren~ . . . wait, how did you know she's called the 'Nut-Buster'?" I asked.

"Bro, how can I not? No offense, but your girl is like the Whore of Tokyo! Everyone knows who she is and if people see you with her your reputation will be damaged." Mariko heeded me a warning.

"But I have no reputation. Not yet anyway." My voice trailed off.

"Oh yes you do! You may not know this, but you're still the daughter of the Matsui man who's the head of several corporations." Oh god, I don't wanna have to hear about my family right now. Actually, I was somewhat insulted by her assertion. "And besides, I know you're at least a little bothered by Rena having to go into prostitution.

"Mariko, I know I don't like that part about Rena, but things will be different! I'll help her with everything I got! I know she can change."

"I mean, I don't judge, but . . . . . how did this happen? WHY did this happen?!" She continued to bombard me with questions. I might as well tell her the full story. I started out with my move into my apartment on the first day, and then how I met Rena at the bar. Things just seemed to spill out from then on. Mariko's jaw dropped like a hammer on a nail while I told her everything. She was just bewildered.

"Damn. That's quite the adventure." She finally spoke, me nodding in agreement.

"Mariko . . . do you think we'll be okay? Me and Rena." I wanted advice from her since she is my senpai after all. All the comments from before made me think that I was in over my head! I've never had a girlfriend before and I was afraid that I would make the wrong decision and fuck everything up! And Rena isn't the typical girlfriend.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I've never given advice about a girlfriend like yours."

"Wow, thanks." I sarcastically said in an upset mood.

"Ah c'mon. Since you really care you guys will be fine. And you know you can always come to me for help."

Geez, I'm really lucky to have a friend like Mariko.

* * *

Later on that day I went back to the studio to work a little more on a new routine. I spent approximately 3 hours dancing my ass off until I took a break and got a call from Rena. Looks like I missed it since the music was too loud. I checked my voice mail and listened to Rena's call. The urgency in her voice sounded scary and I rushed home immediately. Arriving at the front of the complex I didn't both to take the elevator and ran straight up the stairs. At least I lived on the 5th floor. Reaching my door, I could see that the door was already cracked opened. Hopefully my place wasn't trashed and my Rena-chan wasn't hurt, but instead of an emergency, I see Rena standing on the table.

"I've been waiting for you." She said seductively at me. My dear girlfriend was wearing a sky blue corset that accentuated her curves and gave her extra cleavage. To add on, her legs were covered with black fishnet stockings that sorta gave her that slutty look. One side of me was pissed at her for calling me here just for sex, but the other side of me was indeed turned on. Actually, when was the last time we had sex? Or, when was the last time we didn't have sex?

"You know, you're lucky I'm not doing anything important right now." I said before I mashed her lips with mine and kissed her wildly. My eyes were still cracked open and I saw Rena smile into our kiss. Rena-chan was always the one who ignited things, but this time, I was going to be the one that would finish it. I grabbed her by the bottom, which was my favorite part and lifted her higher. Her legs wrapped around my waistline as we managed to keep our tongues connected. Rather than carrying her to the bed, I thought we should shake things up a bit, and settled her on top of the kitchen counter.

"Oh, so you want to fuck in here? How new of you." I don't know what came over me, but I then told her to shut up, which only made her smile even wider. Rena always teased me when we had sex, so now that I'm in control, I get my revenge! My hand guided hers to grip the counter top and then moved to cup her perfect breasts. Through the material I could feel her nipples harden with my careful attention. My breath and moans quickened when I fastened by lips onto her neck and licked my way down to her cleavage. With my hands free, they travel to the back so they could free Rena from her clothing.

"Damn, this thing is tight." I said frustrated at the strings.

"Let me help you with that."

Pushing me away Rena directed me to lie on the kitchen floor. The puppy in me obeyed and my imaginary tongue hung out of my mouth while I watched Rena strip for me in full fascination. My imaginary tail was definitely wagging to the point it would break off. Aroused my her actions, one by one, the fabrics went until she stood in front of me and all her naked glory. She looked soooo fine! Rena laid herself on top of my stomach, feeling her core drip on my skin. She tried undressing me, but I halted her. I wanted to be in control so I got up and tumbled us over so I brooded over her. Fire flashed in her eyes as she was amazed at my dominating demeanor. I know she still saw me as a kid in some ways, but not this way.

"Ah! Nughh, mmm . . . Jurina-chan. . ." Her voice faded and were swiftly replaced with her moans. I wanted Rena to squirm under so I took my sweet time and savored every part of her. I was very careful to make sure there wasn't any inch of skin that went un-kissed. Rena-chan was growing impatient and I knew because she kept trying to push my head down to where she wanted to be kissed the most. I was being so cruel. Hah!

"J-Juri . . . AH! nahh, please. I'm begging you." Rena pleaded with a cute voice. I suppose I was being too mean. Therefore, as desired, I surged my body up to capture he lips in one last kiss and went in for the dive. Moans and screams filled the kitchen air with my tongue exploring my girl's velvet cavern. Though my hair was already messy from practice, Rena's hands and fingers played with it even more. She tried stifling her moans, but it couldn't be helped since I made her feel this good. Maybe Rena deserves a reward for her submissive behavior and I gave her just that. Removing my tongue from her core, I quickly replaced it with 2 fingers and then placed my tongue and sucked her little pink button.

Boy, that sure did the trick for her.

. . . . . .

"I made a mess." She murmured with a cute voice. Some of her liquids had gotten on the floor. I was tempted to "clean" her liquids with my tongue, but I thought that was a too unsanitary so I refrained from it. I pulled a paper towel from the counter and wiped it up, feeling a soft hand tilt my cheek upwards. There was a little look of worry in her expression. Had I done something wrong? As I was about to speak, she kissed me with such love and neediness. Little curtsies like this one always managed to form a huge lump in my throat. She was being sentimental.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I . . . I'm . . . umm . . . " She was trying to convey her inner thoughts to me, but tried to find the right words to say. She was trying too hard. "I'm just glad you're here."

My heart fluttered at her words. Mariko was so wrong. Rena is not a whore. _She's my love_.


	7. Chapter 7

. . . . . .

Time sure does fly by fast!

It has now been a year since I have made my move to Tokyo and I couldn't be happier! Although life here is still somewhat new to me, I really feel like I'm getting the feel of things here. And I'm certainly making some great decisions along the way. School is . . . alright, I guess? The school year will be over in a month. Other than that, I've just recently landed a job at the fashion department in the Duty Free Shopping Galleria downtown. On the plus side, my reputation as a dancer has been escalating! I've been busier and my schedule is booked with shows! To add to my excitement, I've audition for one of the dance leads in a Broadway production in New York! Hopefully, I get the part! In addition, I've made some great, yet weird friends, especially Mariko.

But as for Rena . . . .

I'm actually surprised that me and Rena have lasted this long. With the whole sex thing and all, surely by now I would've dumped her or she would've dumped me. Things were going pretty well until Mariko sat me down for a serious talk about Rena and what she might do to me. Being that she is my senpai and my voice of reason, she hit me with it hard and left no words unsaid. With her words of wisdom, if I were to continue my relationship with Rena, I would have to talk to her about stopping the prostitution. It took me weeks to finally confront Rena about my thoughts. And of course, it didn't really sit well with her. The only reason why she did it was to pay for household expenses. A few months after we became a couple, after many many attempts and pushiness, I finally persuaded Rena to let me see her apartment. Damn, it was way were than mine. The place was a total mess! With her frequent and expensive services, Rena would have enough money to afford a decent place, but she was also paying for her mother's medical expenses. Even though she truly hated her mother, at least what she said, Rena still took care of her.

This makes no sense to me at all. I offered to help pay for things so Rena could stop, but she refused. Then we ended up having a huge fight about a bunch of nonsense that hurts my head to even think about it! Honestly, I love Rena, and I want her to stop for her well-being and because, I love her! I want her all to myself! Who the hell falls in love with a hooker?!

Apparently, I do.

* * *

. . . . . .

"Jurina! Jurina! JU-RI-NA!" Kaori yells from a distance, getting closer and then yells some more in my ear.

"Holy shit! Don't need to yell so close!" I shouted back a bit irritated.

"Well, sorry! You're the one spacing out." It is true. We were in the studio at school during lunch and Kaori couldn't help but notice me staring at my phone. She is another friend I had made in my English class, but not quite close yet. Luckily, sensei had called her over for a minute, leaving me alone. Right when she left Mariko caught sight of me and headed towards me.

"What's wrong, champ?" She said and didn't lose contact with my eyes. Mariko always knew something was wrong.

The reason behind it was because Rena-chan had stopped calling me and I haven't seen her in 2 weeks. I've already gotten used to the idea of Rena doing whatever she pleases and that I just had to suck it up and roll with the punches, but my heart still ached. Now I regretted confronting Rena about quitting the prostitution business. I even remember using the wrong choice of words that pissed her off.

* * *

oooo

_"Rena please, hear me out!" _

_"FUCK NO! See, I knew you were gonna say this! You think it's just this easy to quit?! You don't fuckin' know me!" _

_"But you know this is wrong. I'm just trying to help you." I said as gently as I could to calm her down. _

_"Help?! Yeah right! You're just pointing out that I'm a goddamn slut! I need money and since you're too "proud" to~~" _

_"Then why don't you just get off your cum-filled ass and get a job like the rest of us!" _

* * *

Mariko just glared at me with wide eyes of shock. She said she doesn't judge, but I could tell what she was thinking.

"I never knew you had it in you to say something like that." Mariko said, trying to spare me of her judgmental thoughts.

"I know! I feel terrible. Why did say that to her?" I buried my face in my palms. I didn't want Mariko to see my tears. She rested her hand on my blazing cheek.

"You took the wrong approach, kiddo. WHY did you say that to her?"

"I have no freaking idea! Why was I so angry?! It . . . I . . . was just so~"

"Jealous?" Mariko said the one word I hated to use when talking about Rena. "Jurina, I think I know what your problem is. You are honestly too overprotective and are easily angered. I told you that this was going to happen if you got involved with her. See look! Now you love her, but she won't love you back. That's just how high-class hookers think. I'm sorry to say this, but if you're still gonna try and change Rena, good luck."

Her words hit me harder than being run over by a 3-ton truck. But what hurt the most was that she was undeniably right! I am trapped in between Rena's web and I can't get out. But I don't wanna get out. Even for the past couple months that we we've been dating, she was still cold to me. She knew perfectly well that I wanted her to come home, but she went out to fuck 10 customers in one night! I wanted to be all lovey-dovey and she pushes me away. Where else did I go wrong?

"Mariko, how do I fix this?" I asked in desperation, hoping for some advice.

"At this point . . . . dump her."

* * *

. . . . .

_~bell rings~ _

"Wait!" my professor raises his hand and halts us in our current positions. "Not so fast, for the following students, please stay behind for a short meeting: Yamamoto Kaori, Takayanagi Akane, Nakanishi Yuka, Matsui Jurina, and Matsui Sakiko.

My name was mention. I wonder what this could be about.

"You students auditioned for the chance to partake in an upcoming Broadway production being held in New York, and you all have passed."

My professor's words exploded in my mind with flashing fireworks and gunshots. I sat frozen in my seat while all the others were jumping up and down, all giddy and such. I couldn't grasp what I had just heard . . . . . .

I'M GOING TO AMERICA!

* * *

"Congratulations!" Mariko greeted me on the phone. "I knew you had it in ya! So when do you leave?"

"In a month, so I have time to finish up the rest of the semester, and maybe work on some routines, if they give us any, and I'll be all set!"

"Ugh, lucky bitch! I've never been to America before. You better take me when you become famous!" she spoke excitedly on the line. Of course I would take her with me; she's my voice of reason so I'll need her if I ever get in any trouble anywhere. For the next 30 minutes or so Mariko and I shoot back and forth our adventures for the day. Right in the middle of my turn, my doorbell rings. I tell Mariko to hold on while I answer the door.

She's back~

Rena stood behind the door with a gray hoodie over her head and shades covering her eyes. The time on the clock tells me that she's off of work early tonight.

"Well look who's here." I jokingly say on purpose to piss her off. "You're 2 weeks late." My eyes shot to her and pierced through her fearsome glare. She being ill-tempered like me, Rena tried to push her way past me into my apartment, but I roughly grabbed her arms and twisted her to face me.

"Oh no you don't. This is MY apartment. You have no right to be here."

"Jurina, please~"

"Don't act all innocent!" I fired back at her, madder than ever. "What the fuck is your problem, Rena?! I give you my heart, yet I don't see or hear from you in weeks and you just show up here! Ah hell no! It don't work that way."

My cheeks were red, not from blushing, but from my anger. My veins popped from my throat as I yelled and my hands balled into fists. I resisted the urge to slap her. Once I finished scolding her, she finally spoke after taking a prolonged pause.

"I . . . I just need some ice and paper towel." She brokenly said. It was only now that I noticed the frailty of her voice. Curious, I reached forward to remove her hoodie, but she retreated. Instead, she turned on her heel and opened my refrigerator to retrieve her desired goods. Quickly wrapping the ice in a the paper towel, tried to again to push past me to leave, but I overpowered her. With her back against the wall, Rena's nerves worsened, afraid that I was going to beat her.

But someone had already did.

I removed the hoodie and shades. She was black and blue all over. Bruises littered her skin with slight touch of blood below her lip. Then all of a sudden my heart sank after what I had just said to her. She flinched at my most gentle touch of my finger to her lips. Fear was written all over her face. I just stood there with my mouth ajar in complete shock.

"W-w-who . . . did this to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rena lied through her teeth. She was trying to hide something.

"Rena, I'm sorry. Please come in~"

"No." she interrupted me. "I just need to go." She hoarsely said and slipped from my grip, running like lighting from the door. I chased after, hoping that she wouldn't get hurt. This reminds me of when I chased after her the first time. Seeing her in the hallway, she was pressing the elevator button like there was no tomorrow. Rena catches sight of me and runs for the stairs. My footsteps were heavy, her hearing me still coming after her. She looks behind as I yell for her to stop, but that was a mistake. Turning forward, Rena misses a step and trips while pushing the stairs door open. With her weakened state and bruised body, Rena struggled to lift herself from the ground. Thank god I reached her fast enough to escape and crouched down to help her.

"NO! Don't hurt me!" She shrieked with fear and shielded her face with her purple arms.

"Shhh. Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay, just come back inside alright?" I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice as calming and gentle. I didn't want to scare her anymore.

"No! Please, I have to go! He might find me here!"

"Who?"

"Just someone! Please, just let me go!" She struggled to fight me off, but I was able to subdue her.

"Rena-chan, please. It's just me. You have me." Using her little nickname calmed her down a bit. With her mind preoccupied, I uttered all the strength I had and carried her back to my apartment. Closing the door behind me, I laid Rena down on the couch. I left her for a few seconds to fetch the first aid kit in my bathroom and tended to her wounds. She still flinched at my touch. I guess the bruises are that sensitive.

"Rena-chan, who did this to you?" I tried once again to get her to spill it. She still refused to tell. I've never seen Rena this petrified before. Had she been raped? Was this the first time is has happened to her? Should I call the cops? Should I call Mariko?

Mariko? No, bad idea.

"Rena, If you don't tell me, then I have to call the police."

"No! Jurina-chan, please don't." Rena got down on her broken knees and begged for me not to tell anyone. I have seen Rena's "business" side and her sentimental side, but this was the first time I had seen her in absolute fear. I wish I could do something to calm her down. Plus, I felt guilty for almost telling her off and breaking up with her. What kind of person am I?!

Rena-chan was obviously too shaken to answer anymore of my questions so i brewed her some hot tea to soothe herself. After 3 cups, her body was warmed up again and she fell asleep on my couch. With everything that had just happened I couldn't focus on anything else and just stared at Rena's cute sleeping face. This also reminds me of when Rena and I first had sex and I woke up the next morning to her adorable sleeping face. Look at the whole mess that I'm in. Should I listen to Mariko and leave Rena behind?

Suddenly my phone rings. The caller ID shows that it's Mariko. Oh shit, I forgot that I was talking to her until Rena showed up.

"Dude! What happened to you?! I was waiting for almost 30 minutes!"

"I know I'm sorry. It's just Rena-chan cam~"

"Rena came? I thought you broke up with her?"

"Well, actually, she's here right now. She's sleeping on my couch." To avoid disturbing Rena from her well-deserved slumber, I move to the balcony.

"What is she doing there? Jurina, I told you she's no good for you!" Mariko was now shouting over the phone.

"I know! But I just can't! Besides, I can't just tell her to get out! While we were talking she came banging on my door covered in bruises and a blood stain! What do you expect me to do?! Kick her out?!" Now I was really mad. Mariko may be my voice of reason, but how could she be so cold to me during this crisis.

"She was beaten?" she asked with a more serene tone.

"Yeah. I had to chase her around the hallway just to get her to come inside. Mariko, she's hella scared!" I took time to explain what had happened before she called back and now understood the situation. I was ready to hear her words, whether good or bad.

"This is what happens to hookers. They land one aggressive customer and this is what happens. They get beaten. Sometimes they might even keep them behind for a bit until they get tired and look for new toys." With Mariko explaining this to me, perhaps that's the reason why I hadn't heard from her for 2 weeks. Some creep has been hustling my girl!

"Mariko . . . I think I'm gonna skip out on the New York thing." I responded after taking a pause to recollect my discombobulated thoughts.

"WHAT?! WHY?! Is this because of Rena?"

"Yeah, I mean . . . I can't just leave her. What if that creep comes back and~"

"Jurina!" Mariko screamed, causing me to jerk my ear away from the phone. "You're gonna give up this great opportunity just to take care of some whore?!"

"How can you be so cruel, Mariko?!"

"ME?! Look at all this crap you have to deal with now because of her! If you don't want to listen then fine with me."

"No wait!" It was too late. Mariko had hung up on me and once again, I've gotten into another fight. Turning to go back inside, Rena blocked my way, standing in front of the sliding door.

"You're going to New York?"

And first the time, Rena _cried._


	8. Chapter 8

. . . . . . .

"You're going to New York?" Rena-chan asked me, tears beginning to form.

"Umm, yeah. Remember that audition I told you about . . . well, I passed and I got in." My voiced lagged behind from my last word. I knew when Rena was trying to be strong; she would puff her cheeks, cross her arms, and turn her tear-swelling eyes away.

"I'm . . . so happy . . . for you." She turned back to me and faked a smile. She opened her mouth again to speak some more, but I had covered it with my lips. All her unspoken words were sealed with my kiss. My anger and frustration melted at the sight of her vulnerability. I forgot about my selfish needs for once and focused my attention on her. Her lips moved into play with mine and kissed me with such desperation. Through our kiss, she was trying to tell me something.

"Rena-chan, I'm not going to New York." I whispered close to her. Her eyes showed confusion at what I had said. "I'm not gonna leave you alone."

"No! You can't!~"

"Yes, I can." I cut off her sentence. "You need me here. I'll have other chances."

"Jurina, no! You have to go!" Rena's abrasive side came back as she denied my help.

"See, Rena! You always do this to me. Whenever you need help, you push me away, but when I drift too far, you yank me right back, and I'm back to square one again! I don't know how to solve everything!" Now I raised my voice a little louder, my annoyance returning. Rena-chan puffed her cheeks out.

"Jurina, I can take care of myself! You have your whole life ahead of you and it'd be real stupid if you gave it all up just for some bimbo."

"When are you finally going to admit that you DO need help?! I can give that to you!"

"Why would you help me?" Rena spat at me, wanting me to give it a rest.

"_Because I love you!" _

Rena stared at me wide-eyed like she had just witnessed a murder. My words seemed to shake her silly and echoed throughout her head. This was the first time I had told her that I loved her. She just stood in the same spot dumbfounded and tears began to trickle down her face again. At last, I've realized that my dear angel has been crying out for help and I've been to selfish to acknowledge it. What kind of person am I?

With all my integrity, Rena is the only person I've have ever truly loved, regardless of how she has treated me. I took the first step and kissed her again. This time she welcomed me with open arms and moved her lips against mine. The wetness of her tears made contact with my cheeks. My heart twinged at the feel of it. A cold breeze blew past us so I carried her back inside again. I put my athleticism to use and carried her to my bedroom instead. I knew sex wasn't the correct choice of action during a crisis like this, but I couldn't help, but initiate it. It wasn't for me; I just wanted my Rena-chan to know that I loved her, and if she didn't want to believe my words, then I would have to let her feel it. Placing her on the mattress as gently as possible, her arms snaked behind my neck and pulled me down back to her lips. Some of her energy alerted me that this could be another one of her tricks of getting into my panties, but something else told me otherwise. The other part of me knew that I was doing something right. As long as Rena didn't reject, I just went along. Rena apparently regained some of her vigor and began the battle of our tongues. I lost and placed my tongue on her bruised neck, receiving some soft moans. I haven't heard her moans for weeks and hearing them now was music to my ears. My back was hurting from keeping myself slightly elevated so I wouldn't crush her body anymore. Rena's body was totally damaged and I was afraid that I would hurt her. I didn't want to hold her close to me because her frame is so delicate and I don't want to destroy it. It was beauty that needed to be preserved.

"No, please. Don't . . ." Rena surged away right when I was about to lift her jacket off her. She hugged her stomach and said, "Don't, my body is ugly. I don't want you to make fun of me."

Looks like Rena-chan was that afraid of me hurting her. Some asshole has really messed her up and it made me angry.

"Don't think like that." I cooed into her ear, and still proceeded to lift her jacket. "Every single part of you is beautiful."

"Jurina, no. I-I-I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be loved by you." Finally, all of her problems were bottled up and she exploded into tears.

"Shh. Shhh, sweetheart, don't cry. It's okay, I'm here. You are NOT ugly. You have no idea how much you make my heart pound. _I love you." _

I didn't want to hear anything anymore, and ravished her body. I tried to keep my touches as light as a feather, Rena moaning in response. To make things a little easily, I lifted her up to sit on my lap. This way I wouldn't make her bruises any worse. I successfully removed the top fabric and attempted to get rid of the bottom half. Still filled with apprehension, Rena tried to cover herself with her arms, which only made her look even cuter. Rena-chan has never been so shy in bed. Her previous rendezvous must have fucked up her mentality. After a few moments of struggling, now Rena was fully exposed to me. Indeed, her frame was dented here and there, but that didn't bother me one bit. I still saw her as beautiful. Despite being broke, I took notice of the positive things. Weeks of not seeing her, I had forgotten how yummy she still looked. Her curves were perfectly place. Even with purple spots all over, her snow-white skin was still flawless. I made sure that every inch of her skin was given a fair amount of attention. However, one place still demanded for my touch. I hadn't touched to breasts yet, but her nipples were already hardened. This caught my attention and I began to flick my tongue on them. My mouth moved from left to right, licking and nipping at each of them. I couldn't decide which one I liked best. Soon I had enough of the taste of breast and Rena titled my heard forward to kiss me.

"Jurina, please. Make me yours." She said as cutely an innocently as she could. This time, she wasn't faking it. _She needs me._

The puppy in me hasn't made an appearance since Rena disappeared, but now it came back out. Obeying my master, I didn't waste any time and went straight in for the dive. Her body was still cold, but her dripping core was the only place of warmth. Rena cried and tangled my hair by my actions. I thrust my boneless pink muscles in and out of her eager little flower. I kept my hands busy by playing and tweaking with her voluptuous breasts.

"Ah! JurinAH! Jurina, oh please . . ." I teased her wet opening. I was still somewhat of a sadist, but her pleads for release were tugging at my heart. So I gave her what she needed the most.

I spread her legs wider and pushed my tongue in as deep as I could.

* * *

. . . . .

Exhausted, Rena-chan and I fell asleep. I didn't want my sweet release because I knew Rena-chan was beat and I let her drift back into sleep. About 30 minutes later, I awake at around midnight. My mind was too active to sleep. I got out of bed, grabbed some tea and went back out to the balcony. Having a moment to myself, I try and consider all the possible options. I can leave Rena and go to New York. I can stay with Rena, and still go to New York. Or I can stay here and repeat the other steps. I really want to call Mariko right now, but she's either sleeping or still cheesed off at me.

At a moment like this, I wish Harada was here with me. She always knew what to do.

. . . . .

"Jurina-chan." A pair of slender arms wrap around my waist, surprising me. "I'm sorry for everything, Jurina. Please, GO to New York."

Mariko is right. I can't keep doing this. I love Rena, but I'm tired.

_I'm just so tired. _


	9. Chapter 9

. . . . . . .

_Dear Rena, _

_I had to go to school. _

_You may stay in my apartment if you'd like. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. _

_We have to talk later. _

_Love, Jurina. _

* * *

The next morning I woke up to another killer headache. I didn't drink last night, but after the whole Rena episode, it left me physically and emotionally exhausted. I was planning on taking a day off from school to sort things out with Rena, but I forgot I had a mandatory practice for New York, regardless of whether I'm going or not. In a rush, I wrote Rena a quick note and took off. Honestly, with all the shit that has happened,

Should I really go? Will I be a terrible person for leaving? Will I be a dumb person for giving up this great opportunity?

_The world really fucking sucks right now. _

* * *

. . . . . . .

"Matsui-san, here is your application form. Please fill this out and submit it to me by next week so I can process for your ticket. After that, we'll be all set and all you'll need to do is pack. Any questions?"

"Hai, sensei." I nodded my head and bowed to my professor and left. Finally, it was the end of the day; time for me to go home. Today we didn't really do much, I don't have much homework. Now it seems that I have plenty of extra time on my hands now and honestly, I don't know what to do with myself. I don't want to go home because there is a 50% chance that Rena could still be there. I know we need to talk, but I haven't thoroughly thought about what to say or how to approach her. And on account of everything that happened, perhaps she was still exhausted. I didn't see Mariko at all today. She's not the one to play hookie or she must have a legitimate reason to be absent. She is a senior here after all, probably celebrating since it's almost the end of the year.

Kids gotta party, right?

I avert my eyes to my watch and see that it's only 4PM. The bars won't open for another couple of hours so I might as well head on home even though I really don't want to. The entire year that I've been living here I still haven't managed to get a car of my own. It's off to the monorail for me. 30 minutes later I reach my district. On my way, almost reaching home, my stomach began to scream at me. I didn't each breakfast or lunch due to the preoccupation in my mind. I stop by a Lawson a couple of blocks from my apartment complex and grab something to eat. In the store, I thought Rena could still be at home and probably hungry. The thoughtfully overbearing puppy inside me nagged to get Rena at least something for her to eat. I grab a few drinks and packs of melonpan, and proceed to the register.

All of a sudden, as I'm walking out, a familiar voice calls out to me.

"Jurina! Jurina, over here!" A man's voice flies into the open air and catches my attention. Being in a busy intersection, I had no idea where the voice was coming from and spun around like an idiot looking for whoever it was. Finally a hand clumped on my shoulder and spun me around for the nth time.

"Jurina! Here!" Matsumoto Jonathan jumped in front of me, waving his hand in my face. I was scared for a second, but was relieved to see that it was only him.

"Jon!" I exclaimed and pulled him in for an air-locking hug. "OMG, I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"It certainly has been. Finally, after a whole year, I've found you at last!" His words of my search drove me to strike my eyes at him in a surprised manner.

"What're you talking about? You've been looking for me?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I live here in Tokyo too, so I thought, maybe we could get together."

"And it took you this long to find me?" I joked with him, receiving a laugh from the both of us.

"Well, I've been busy. So . . . you live here in Akihabara?" He asked. I nodded my head as an answer.

"Yeah, I do. What's your district?"

"The company that I'm working for is based in Shibuya, but I made the effort to at least look around for you." I was touched that he took the time out of his busy schedule to come and find me. I felt happy and a huge grin appeared on my face. Strangely, I then felt this weird feeling inside. Jon still looked the same, but he looked very handsome. Plus, he wasn't wearing a suit this time; he was in casual gym clothes. The athletic fabric outlined his muscles, making me blush. I've never felt this way around any man before!

"Well, would you like to come to my apartment?" I invited after snapping out of my trance. As a gesture of agreement, he held his hand out for me to take and we walked on. His hand was masculine, yet soft at the same time. It felt pleasurable to hold onto. What's happening at this very moment is very confusing. NEVER, have I ever felt so intrigued by a man before. Jon has a nerdy look with his glasses, but he sure is muscular. The scent of his cologne circles around him for all to smell. He smells like Gucci. Hmm, a man with taste . . . I like it!

A few more steps and we arrive at my apartment. I shrug around in my bag for my keys, insert them, and twist the knob.

"Well, this is my place! Kinda small though . . ." I declared and shot my hands to the air with a genki attitude. He laughed at me and took a better look around.

"It is small, but a perfect fit for two. Got a roommate?"

"Nah, don't want one. Too much trouble for me, and besides, I like being alone."

"Wahh, it's not good to be alone all the time. You'll become a loner." I teased at me. I playfully smacked him with my couch pillow.

"Uso! I do get out! I have friends, you know!"

We shared a loud laugh that echoed into the living room. I crashed on the couch, holding my stomach from laughing so hard. Why am I laughing this hard? Why do I feel hot and nervous? What. The. Fuck?

I had completely forgotten about anything else at the moment, until my bedroom door opened, accompanied by a creaking noise. It totally creeped me out. It could be a burglar! Alarmed by my expression and body position, Jon moved his arm in front of me to shield me, but instead I swiftly move to grab the first thing I see, which is golf club. Wait, why do I even have this?!

Oh yeah, it's Kaori's.

Returning to my front, I move further in front of Jon and get ready to swing. Slowly raising the club, the feeling of fear went away and was replaced by slight irritation. At the same time though, I was relieved that it was only Rena in some sweats. I didn't know that she was still here and didn't even bother to call and check. I threw the club back on the couch in a rushed manner so avoid any raising eyebrows. Looks like Rena had just woken up from us laughing so loud. She was rubbing her eyes again like a little white bunny.

"Rena, I didn't think you will still here." I broke the silence and tension.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted me to~" Rena stopped in the middle of her sentence when she freed her eyes from the sleep crust. The tension flew back into the room as Rena stared on at Jon in absolute fear. Her whole appearance altered in a second. Her eyes popped out, her skin turned paler, and she froze up. I could see the surface of her skin shaking, like she was about to have a seizure. Her terrified look was directed towards Jon alone.

"Rena, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Jon added on and extended his hand to Rena.

"NO!" Rena screamed on the top of her lungs and walked backwards, tripping over a chair. As she fell over, the table lamps beside fell on her head and cracked on the floor. Jon sprung to help her, but she only pushed him away screaming higher.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rena panicked and tried to run her way around him. She flew as fast as lightning towards the door. I tried to run after her again, but she was too fast for me. She had so much speed for such a sore body. My attempt to chase after her failed so I went back to my room.

"What the hell was that all about?" I spoke walking into the living room.

"What was she so scared of?" Jon asked.

_"She was scared of you." _


	10. Chapter 10

. . . . . . .

Two weeks later I still hadn't figured things out fully with Rena. She was M.I.A. most of the time and I thought maybe I shouldn't bother her. I didn't even know if she was my girlfriend anymore! And honestly, I kinda think I don't want her to be my girlfriend anymore. The conversation Mariko and I had 2 weeks ago still left me confused and lost. But after thinking to the best of my ability, perhaps it was right that I left Rena. But I had seen Rena from time to time. Somehow, I managed to get a Rena an ACTUAL job! From now on she was working as a cashier at a Lawson. It didn't pay much, but it was better than nothing. This way, now she had a valid reason to quit prostitution. You gotta start somewhere, right? Other than that, I didn't talk to Rena much about anything else. It wasn't my place to judge. I thought the whole Jon incident was too much of a sensitive area to touch so I refrained. Also, I hadn't seen Jon like I promised. Only a few days after the freakout I called him. We caught up on a few things here and there. I told him that I was leaving for New York in a few days. In addition, it turns out that the company Jon works for is in collaboration with Warner Music Japan, which is one of the talent agencies who will be partaking in the New York production. There was a chance that Jon would go with my school.

I only have 5 days until we leave for New York and I have made my final decision.

* * *

. . . . . .

Right now I've made a 30 minute monorail ride into the deeper areas of the city. In these areas were the ghettos, which was where Rena lived. Although I had seen Rena from time to time, I still haven't had the chance or mustered the courage to tell her my thoughts and future plans. I detest coming to these areas and really wished I had some company because walking through this place gave me the creeps. All the yakuza were here, druggies, perverts and such. With each step I took it seemed to echo throughout the still streets. I could feel peering eyes coming from every crack. Finally, before my death, I was able to reach Rena's apartment. I didn't think whether she was home or not, but I took my chances and came anyway. I had stopped by the Lawson where she worked but she wasn't scheduled for today. Hopefully, she would be here. I knock on the door a couple of times and wait. No answer so I knock again. At last, some woman opened up: Rena's mother.

"Who the hell are you?" she said with a slur, almost falling down on me. She smelled like Johnny Walker.

"Anoo . . . is Rena here?"

"Rena?! Haha! Yeah, right!" she laughed in my face. "That girl's never home!"

"Do you know where she could be?"

"How the hell should I know!" She quickly said and slammed the door in my face before I could question her further.

Defeated, I turn around and exit the building. As I'm walking out, I hear someone screaming for help. It was hard to tell since there was screaming coming from all directions, but this certain one sounded familiar. I spun around and looked all about for the source. It would appear that I look high. Suddenly, I hear a door bang open and pounding footsteps. I turn to my right to see a familiar figure running, squinting my eyes to get a better look.

"JURINA!" Rena's high pitched and cracked scream reached me. I spread my arms out full length to catch her before she falls.

"Rena! Rena, what's wrong?! What happened?!~"

"OI!" a tall man yelled at us. "The job's not done yet, you bitch!" He stopped to pull his half-on pants. If my eyes were correct, I would say he had a boner. "You ain't done yet."

"Hold up, bro!" I intervened so he couldn't grab her back.

"Move your ass, barbie. I'm talkin' to the cheatin' whore." That was it. His words snapped in me. Anger shot up my meter and I blew a fuse. In a fit of rage, I somehow accumulated all the strength I had and knocked him down with one punch. His heavily-built body thumped like a tree. I was muscular but still smaller so I knew he could get back up. I grabbed Rena by the arm and ran for our lives. Luckily he was still getting up by the time we ran to some alleyway. I didn't stop running until we found an abandoned warehouse and slipped inside. We sat down by an old rusty bench, trying to catch our breaths.

"R-R-Rena . . . are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked out of pure concern.

"No." her chest heaved up and down. "I'm good. Oh god. . . . thanks Jurina. I was so scared!" Rena got up and pulled me in for a hug. Her unexpected gesture made me breath even harder. It wasn't just a hug. It was like she was a lost child who had finally found her mommy. There was gratitude and love in her hug. It was a rare occurrence.

"Rena-chan . . . are you sure you're okay?" I bent us down and looked her in the eyes. She shook her head from left to right, indicating that something was wrong.

"Jurina-chan . . ." Rena started, but didn't finish; instead, our foreheads touched. She wanted a kiss. "I lied to you. I'm so sorry. I know I promised that I would stop the prostitution, but . . . but . . . but I just needed money! My mom's hospital bill came in and I couldn't pay it!" She sobbed so much that she could've drained all the water in her body. Instinctively, I took my jacket off and covered.

"But you have a job to pay for it!"

"No I don't! . . . . I lost it." She sobbed even harder and slammed her fists to the ground. _"They caught me stealing food."_

* * *

. . . . . . .

Hours after our wild goose chase I brought Rena to a ramen shop near my place. On account of what she told me I thought it would be the right thing to at least treat her to a meal. And it was definitely a good idea. I don't when was the last time Rena ate, but she chowed down bowl after bowl. I couldn't even finish my food as I stared on at her voracious eating. She kept thanking me over and over again with her mouth full. It was a pleasant sight to see her so happy and satisfied. Finishing her 3 bowl, Rena finally slowed down for a few minutes. The chance good, I broke the silence.

"Rena . . . w-we, I. Umm . . . " I struggled to find the words to say.

"Don't say it. I'll say it for you. You're going to New York, aren't you?" She hit it right on the spot in one shot. It's like she read my mind.

"How'd you know?"

"There's only one thing you would've came to find me about. Besides, sometimes I can read right through you." There it was. Now with her stomach full, she was back to her normal self. Her glare was the same glare of pure sex appeal. It's been weeks since we had sex, but now the thought of it sounds actually pretty good right now.

"Your place?"

_"Sure." _

* * *

"Ahh! More please, more!" She demanded for my full and undivided attention. Forget sweet, sensual, and thoughtful. Tonight my room was filled with lust and kinky tension. As soon as we got in she ripped the clothes right off me and I did the same. From the last time, her bruises had somewhat faded, a few lingering here and there. Other than that, it was great to see the body that always drove me crazy again. Tonight, since this would me the last time, for now, that we would have sex, the puppy in me turned into a wolf and ravished her body. I was being pretty rough, but she didn't reject it. Instead she egged me on! Like a magnet, my touch flew straight to her hardened nipples and my hands to her soaking core. Returning the favor, she copied my every move. I pounced on her and we landed on the bed with a thump. Her perfectly shaped breasts hung over my face and I couldn't help but suck like a baby. She moaned and groaned with every breath. The hotter is got, the louder we were, not caring if we were disturbing those next door. My patience was being tested while she crawled down and gave my thighs a long lick. With every lick, she intentionally missed the place where I wanted it the most. While she teased, I gave it up and moved my own hand to touch myself.

"No no no. Being patient." She cooed.

"What the fuck is patient?" I said with a brute voice and kissed her like a freak, sucking on her tongue. Enough with her tongue, I move downwards without having to stop kissing her succulent skin. Before I could taste her dripping core, she stopped me in the process.

"Hold up there, you dog. I have a better idea."

She had plans on changing it up a bit and I followed forth. I was excited to see what she wanted to do next. She lifted herself up from underneath me and signaled me to lie down. With my back flat, my eyes widened when she mover her lower half above my face. Our bodies were now introverted in a 69 position.

"Like the new position?" she asked me. As an answer, the intoxicating scent of her core overpowered me and I went in with no hesitation. She groaned at the tenacity of my actions. Not wanting to be the only one with all the fun, she moved her head down and began to eat me out as well. My reaction to the sudden sensation wasn't the best. Once she licked my core I couldn't help but slightly bite down on her little pink button. Fortunately for me she liked the pain. I combined the two techniques and was able to speed things up. Rena felt what I was doing and copied me again.

Sooner or later, it was lights out.

. . . . . . . .

"That was great." Rena abruptly whispered in my ear.

"It sure was." I responded and cuddled her tighter. This too was also a rare occurrence. This is the first time that we had cuddled in bed together after rigorous sex like a real couple. The feeling of complete bliss hovered over us like a cloud. It was a great feeling.

But unfortunately, _we both knew that this was our last night as a couple. I didn't have to say it; we both knew somehow._

* * *

. . . . . . . .

"Do great out there, kiddo." Mariko patted me on the head.

"Mouu, stop calling me that! I'm an adult too, yah know."

~flight U509 to New York, please begin for boarding. once again, flight U509 to New please begin boarding.~

"Get out there, champ! We'll be cheering for yah!" My friends wished me off. I gave my final hugs and goodbyes before Rena showed up.

"Hold up there." Rena said. I was surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't wish my friend luck?" Whoa, did she say friend? I'm still considered a friend? This is great! "Thanks Jurina. Thanks for everything." Those were words of pure thankfulness. I couldn't utter a proper response and hugged her tight instead. She reciprocated and clung to me.

"Take care of yourself please, Rena." I said with tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

"I will. _And thanks for caring." _

As I turned and passed through security, I began to wonder.

Will Rena truly be okay without me here?

_One part of me still wanted Rena back, but I knew couldn't have her. _


	11. Chapter 11

. . . . . .

"Jurina! Jurina, wake up! Look!" Yuka shouted from across the aisle. "Can you see it? It's the Statue of Liberty!"

My eyes slowly opened to Kaori shaking my shoulder. Rubbing the crust from my eyes, all my friends were huddled to their windows. Sakiko gestured me to join them in their sight seeing.

"It's America." she said serenely. "So beautiful. I wonder what adventures are waiting for us!" She was right. It truly was a breathtaking sight. Asides from the Stature of Liberty, I hoped that we would get to see more of America's wonders. I wonder if it'll be completely different from Japan. Hopefully, we would have a translator; our English is so broken.

. . . . . .

An hour later, after retrieving our luggage and going through international customs, we're now on a bus headed to our first lesson. The bus is filled with screams and squealing. Seems like everyone is mighty excited for this new adventures. But why am I not? While everyone is jumping up and down, and taking pictures, I'm in my seat with my iPod on full blast. I can't be homesick already; I just got here! Am I nervous? Or is this just my way of showing I'm excited? Looking out the window, I can definitely tell that New York is so much more different from Tokyo. Unlike Japan, there's so many ethnic races out on the streets: Whites, Africans, Latinos, Asians. I hope I get to meet all kinds of people! It's actually nice being surrounded by people other than Japanese for a change. Slowly, I got lost in my own little world until, finally, we pull up to this huge building in the city. The squealing got even louder as the girls shuffled quickly out of the bus. I was the last one to come out and was awestruck by an amazing sight!

"Ladies, welcome to Radio City Music Hall!" our professor shot his hands up, pointing to this incredible establishment. "This is where most of our rehearsals will be held, and when the time comes, our Broadway production will showcase here!"

We were all bellowing on the top of our lungs, people passing by looking at us funny. I can't believe with every step I'm taking I'm closer to my dreams. I know what I came for and I ain't leaving until I get my prize!

. . . . . .

What an exciting day!

After our visit to Radio City Music Hall, we dropped our junk off at the hotel and went sight seeing. We stopped by the Statue of Liberty again and went on from there. We went everywhere, from a Hop-on Hop-off tour to the Empire State Building. Screw noodles and rice; we chowed on some old-fashioned New York hot dogs and burgers. Also as a special treat, instead of sake, we drank some American beer, but it wasn't to my liking. Our first day was not bad. Now we're back at our rooms, getting ready for our lesson tomorrow. I should be exhausted right now, but it's 11 in the afternoon in Tokyo. Everyone else is knocked out but me right now. I head to the balcony to clear my head, and get some of that New York air. I feel my phone in my pocket, wondering if it could work here in America. It's worth a shot.

". . . ." Please pick up. ". . . . Hello?"

"Rena? It's me." I spoke with relief in my voice.

"Oh, hey Jurina. How's New York?" she told me with a tinge of sad/happy in her tone.

"We had a great first day. We went sight seeing. And tomorrow I have lessons."

"Ah, I see."

"How's everything?" I asked with concern.

"Okay, I guess. Actually, I thought you wouldn't call me at all."

"Well, _I miss you."_ I suddenly say. On the phone, I could feel her tense up. Please, don't hang up.

"_I miss you too." _she said and she wasn't faking it. Could it be she still had feelings for me too?

"Rena, please take care of yourself. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No need to worry."

"_I love you." _

* * *

_ooo_

**5 MONTHS LATER **

"Ladies! Opening night is tomorrow and we must make this perfect!" the director yells from the bottom of the stage. We went through the last 3 numbers one more time and fucked it up again. The director was growing exceedingly frustrated, slamming his hat to the ground. "Enough! Everyone take 5!"

At last, a break! All of us crashed our bodies to the ground in utter exhaustion. Never has the hard, wooden floor felt so comfortable in my life! Each drop of sweat covers the floor, making it slippery. Somehow, I was able to lift up this sack of pudding called my body and went to the snack table. Apparently all the good stuff was taken so I settled for water and cheese crackers. While I was stuffing my face like a voracious animal, a familiar voice makes me turn around.

"How unladylike of you dear!" my mother made face, walking with a handkerchief. "Don't eat like a beast." I was shocked to see my mother here. With my eyes staring wide, the door opened again with my dad and Jon coming to greet me.

"Workin' hard, or hardly workin'? Nice to see you sweetheart." My dad flew his arms to me, not bothered by my grossness.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" I said with a mouthful of cheese.

"Jon flew us out here so we could see your show." my mother replied. "Oh my! Isn't this exciting!"

Oh great. Just my luck! Now I have to deal with my parents yapping about me and the show. Why the hell are they even here?! For my entire life, they never gave a damn about me and only now they care?! Seriously, bro. Back fucking timing!

"Well, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Jaa, it was nice seeing you dear. We have to go back to our hotel now. Get ready for the big show tomorrow! Good luck!" My parents wished their final words and left. Now it was just me and Jon here. Obviously, our break time exceeded beyond the time limit, but the director didn't say anything.

"Jon, thanks, but seriously, why the hell did you bring the, here?" I was slightly irritated.

"What's wrong with it? Don't you want your parents here?" I didn't have to repeat myself. Jon already knew about my life story. He knew that my parents never cared before, so they shouldn't care now. "Well, I'm sorry. I'd thought it would make you happy."

"No it's okay." I apologized. "At least you had good intentions in mind."

"Yeah, and it's the least I can do after what happened with that Rena girl." Him mentioning it, I now remembered that night. Worry then suddenly flushed over me and I ran to get my phone.

"What's wrong, Jurina?!"

"Rena! I have to call her. Make sure she's okay. That the creep's not gonna her hurt again." I rapidly said as I dialed her number. Jon's hand stopped me, settling my phone on the table.

"It's fine. I made sure Rena was safe before I came here to New York. You shouldn't worry, when you already have this show on your hands."

"Jon, you are the best!" I leaped forward for a giant bear hug. I truly felt grateful for Jon. Him being here made me want to do an even better job with this show. He reciprocated and hugged me back.

"OI! Back to work everyone!" The director finally remembered and I dashed off. Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

. . . . . . .

"WAHHH!" The director let out a victory cry as the curtain closed. This show was a success! Those who were wearing hats threw them into the air; we all stomped our feet like elephants trampling their enemies. This is the greatest feeling in the world! We spent a good 30 minutes dancing and crying with joy. After months of hard work we were able to pull this off! The audience behind the curtains also kept their applause for us.

This is truly was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Jurina! Juri, let's go! The after-party's gonna start soon." Akane grabbed me from the crowd and left. As we walked outside, our friends and a huge black Lincoln limo were waiting for us. I was instantly starstruck and ran shotgun. During the ride to the after-party, we danced all around in the car, sticking our heads out of the sunroof. New York at night was certainly at its best. There are some similarities, but there was still something special about New York City. I managed to keep my head out throughout the whole ride to the nightclub. Then I snapped out, and pushed everyone out of my way to be the first one in. The Darby has definitely lived up to its name. The inside was astonishing; everything was well laid out. We arrived at the right time, while everyone in the cast and staff huddled inside. The party has just begun.

The dance floor was full, confetti was thrown, even clothes were torn off! Everyone was totally partying their asses off, including me. I tried to take it slow with the drinking and kept my natural high going. I, too, was in and out of the dance floor. Yuka, Kaori, and I were busy getting drinks while Akane and Sakiko were hitting up the pool table.

"Well look who it is." Jon popped out of nowhere. He approached me with open arms. "Congratulations." His embrace was warm and I didn't want to let go. But i drew back as Yuka tapped my shoulder. They gave me that look when I was with someone "special" and left us alone. I hate it when they do that.

"Come sit down and have a drink with us." He guided me through the rough crowd to the other side of the venue where it was more at peace. I catch sight of my parents sitting with some other people, my mom waiving at us. She patted the empty space next to her. I really didn't want to sit next to her, but I had no choice. All of them congratulated me at once. Being the center of attention was nice, but my parents acting as if they cared nagged at me.

"Jurina, I would like you to meet Yamashita Yuki, Kamakura Jesse and Jason Lee. They've come from California to see your show." I extended my sweaty hand forward to shake theirs. Immediately I knew they were talent agents that have probably come to scout me. Nervousness washed over me and I was sweating tequila.

"Jurina, it's nice to meet you." Mr. Lee said; he spoke pretty good Japanese. "We're representatives from Osbrink Talent Agency in LA. I think you know why we're here." I didn't have to ask any questions after that. For the next hour, the table became littered with contracts and deal gigs. This was just my first show and I'm already being showered with deals. It's too good to be true!

"Well, hopefully, you will consider your options carefully, and call us when you're ready." They handed us their business cards and left. Now it was just me, my parents and Jon alone.

"Isn't this exciting?! I'm so proud of you!" My mom smothered me in a hug. Slowly, she released me and I pushed myself away.

"No need to thank us dear. Thank Jonathan. He's the one that got them to come here." Hearing that made my mood turn around. I squeezed Jon into another bear hug as a gesture of my gratitude. My parents then excused themselves, my father having business to attend to in the morning. They were gone.

Slowly, the hands on the clock ticked and before I knew it, the party slowly died out. All my friends had gone back to the hotel. Me and Jon were all alone on the terrace. I thought I had my fun and decided to head on home. Then I had forgotten I had no ride so Jon offered me a ride home. It was almost midnight and the streets were still packed with people. I guess this place does deserve the name "The City that never sleeps."

. . . . . .

"Thanks for everything, Jon." I thanked him for the nth time.

"My pleasure." Suddenly, things got strange. The atmosphere around us completely altered as Jon stared into my eyes with power. Normally, I'm the one with a fear-striking gaze, but I was rendered powerless. I didn't notice but his hands had cupped both of my cheeks. We both leaned in

"No!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't do this. I won't!"

"But I know you like me." Jon stated egotistically.

"I do. I do like you. _But I still love someone else."_


	12. Chapter 12

. . . . .

"Wahughhhh! I don't wanna go!" Akane complained. "Please, don't make us go! Make something happen to the plane so we don't have to leave!"

Our final day in New York has come and it's time to return home. My friends and I are all packed up, looking back at the room before we go, making sure we left nothing behind. I had pre-packed the night before so right now I'm looking out the balcony. I can see the Statue of Liberty from here. Now that I have the chance to think, I've finally realized how marvelous New York really is. Maybe, in the future, I'll be able to explore more of America, perhaps Los Angeles or Vegas!

"Jurina, you ready?" Yuka asked for confirmation. I nodded, grabbed my bags, and closed the door behind me. Each of us, including me, cried all the way to the airport. With all the adventures we have experienced, New York now had a special place in my heart. Perhaps I'll move here someday (when I get my English straight).

Goodbye New York.

* * *

. . . . . .

Hello Tokyo!

We shake back and forth in our seats as the plane's tires create friction with the ground. Looking out my window I see the sign of the Narita Airport. I'm home. A few of us were still upset from leaving New York, but oh well. Nothing we can do about it now. Quite frankly, I was surely regretful of returning here to Japan. A certain spark had lit up in me once my feet touched the streets of Times Square. And I'm definitely not looking forward to what awaits me back home. But now that I've returned, I must resume my other delayed obligations.

I wonder if Rena was okay. Hopefully, Jon would be watching over her in the time being.

* * *

. . . . . .

I've spent the last 5 months in New York and it is now July. The new school year is quickly approaching. Now that I've gained more experience in the entertainment industry I became more sharp-witted with my performances. I've developed new idea for introductions and conclusions, and I'm more exposed and familiar with other genres of music. One step at a time, I'm slowly making my mark on this planet.

My group walks over to the luggage claim to retrieve their belongings. As soon as we all get ours, we part our separate ways until our next meeting, which is next month. The administrators at my school new how big of an ordeal this performance was so they've given us a break. This is just what I need! Rolling my luggage, I exit the terminal and find Mariko waving her hand at me.

"Jurina! Over here!" she flails her hands in the air. We run into each with open arms and squeeze the life out of each other. We didn't care that we were both squealing like two giddy high school girls. It is a public disturbance to be "overly happy" but at this point, I really don't give a shit. Seeing Mariko made me feel a little better about being back home.

"I have so much to tell you!" I shouted as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Tell me in the car!" During the drive home, I couldn't shut up for one second. Excitement flustered in and out of me as I told Mariko riveting tales of my American adventures. I told her about the food, the people, the partying. Americans can get their party on! I was also tempted to show her my pictures, but I thought of not getting into a car crash. With me talking like I'm on drugs was already distracting enough. I even told her about the offers I got from the Osbrink Talent Agency.

"You're on a roll here! I'm glad you had fun, kiddo."

"Thanks. . . and you know what, I'm actually considering of moving to New York." Mariko was shocked by my statement, turning her head to me for an explanation. "I don't Mariko, it's just. . . there's something so mesmerizing about New York. You have to experience it for yourself!"

"Hah! I'm flat-ass broke!" Mariko declared.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to work extra hard to treat you! My best friend!" For the rest of the ride, we focused on things that happened while I was gone. As a new college graduate, Mariko received offers from many talent agencies here in Japan. I guess I wasn't the only one on a roll. We congratulated each other on our accomplishments and wished for the best. Minutes later we pull up to my apartment. Mariko helped me upstairs with my bags. She offered to take me to dinner, but I was extremely jet-lag and said maybe tomorrow. I gave her a goodnight hug and she left. My things were scattered across the living room floor. I scanned my apartment with diligent eyes; everything was exactly the same as I left it. A feeling of relief and calmness washed over me from being back in my own environment. My cracked bedroom door catches my attention and I head inside. My room also looks the same. I didn't clean it before I left; a few clothes and books covered the floor. However, one noticeable trait threw the atmosphere off a bit. I walked closer to find a note on my bed

. . . . . .

_"If you are reading this it means that you've returned from New York. I hope you had a wonderful time." _

_"Jurina, thank you for everything, and I wish for you, nothing but the best."_

_"Hopefully, our paths will cross again someday." - Rena _

. . . . .

What could this mean?! Until our paths cross again?! Is she gone?! The serenity inside me transforms into havoc and I panic. Instinctively, I grab my keys and run out of my apartment. I don't even know if I locked the door, but that didn't matter right now. Something bad must have happened to Rena. Jon said he took care of her! While running into the city, I dialed all the numbers that I hoped would help. I called Mariko; she didn't hear a word from Rena once. I called all my friends; still no clue. After rummaging through all the contents of my phone, I had one last chance: Jon.

" . . . . . . . Hello?"

"Jon! It's Jurina. Have you seen Rena?!" I screeched on the phone.

"Oh! Rena's fine. She's here with me." My feet automatically stopped in front of the park entrance. "She didn't tell you? She's working for me now."

"Huh?"

"I figured she was struggling with money so I offered to help her out." His words made my feelings go bi-polar. I felt relieved, yet angry at the same time. I had offered Rena help several times, but she never took it once! And now Jon comes into the picture and steals my girl away?! Oh wait . . . _Rena's not mine anymore._

"Well, how's she doing?" I inquired.

"She's doing _very well. I'll take good care of_ _her_."

Apparently I overreacted for nothing. But little did I know . . .

_Rena was not okay._


	13. Chapter 13

. . . . . . .

~number 146 please proceed to the stage.~

I look down at the piece of paper taped to my chest. It read #146. My number had been called and now it's time for me to audition. It's almost the end of the year, being that it is now October. SM Town had reached out to Warner Music Japan and together constructed a new holiday show. There were auditions being held for opening acts that would showcase Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, f(x), SCANDAL, SNSD, and a bunch of other great artists. This would be a great opportunity for me to step closer to my dreams. Unconsciously, my feet move to the center of the stage. Anxiety and nervousness flush my whole being, hindering my choice of whether to go on or not. Even though my name has been becoming a more well-known name, I still haven't reach billboard magic quite yet.

"I am Matsui Jurina. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hai, please proceed." the judges approve and I begin. Nicki Minaj's "Pound the Alarm" plays into the room, shocking the judges. I guess they weren't expecting me to play an American hip-hop song. Being the individual weirdo that I proudly am, I thought it would be a good idea to play something a little unorthodox to the Japanese music industry. I can't tell if they're shooting me looks of disapproval, shock, or interest. Whatever it may be, hopefully I would pass. I finish up my performance with a huge back flip from their table back onto the stage and settle in a "pop" posture. I let a few seconds pass and return to a normal standing position, waiting for them to speak.

"I have no idea what I've just witnessed. But I guess the rest of the world must witness it too." One of them speaks and they shot me smirks.

"Be prepared to blow Japan's mind, alrighty?" he concludes.

* * *

. . . . . . .

To celebrate my growing career, I called Mariko and told her the news. In return, she called the rest of our friends and we went out for a celebration. The layout here in Club Dragon was great, but not as good as The Darby in New York.

"Here's to Jurina!" We raised our daiquiris in midair and clanked our glasses together in a toast.

"Well well well, look what we have here." A deep voice interrupted our merriment.

"Jon! What are you doing here?" I asked while stuttering from the sight of him. I've only seen him dressed down once, but this would make it a second time. He truly looked like a young, "idiotic" adult. He looked very dashing in his blue polo, khakis and loafers. But to be honest, he also looked kind of gay. And I was kind of creeped out that he was here. Why is he always where I am?!

"I'm out on an outing with a few of my colleagues from work." he stated then sipped his Scotch. "And . . . a little birdie told me that you'll be opening for Kyary Pamyu Pamyu at the holiday bash next month."

"How'd you know?"

"Some of my colleagues are from Warner Music Japan so the word gets around. Congrats, again." Jon bent down to embrace me into a hug. Me and him haven't really talked since our confrontation in New York. One part of me was still upset by his previous advances, but one part me was still confused about him. Ever since Rena and I broke up, which would be almost a year from now, I've felt strangely lonely. Solitude usually isn't a problem for me since I've been alone my entire life.

"If you don't mind, come sit with us for a sec." He invited me over to his section. I declined at first, but then my friends dragged me over to his table against my will. This was supposed to be a girls' night out, however; now I'm sitting from across . . . . Rena!

"Jurina?" she said with a hint of relief and happiness in her voice.

"Ah yes, I invited Rena with us tonight too. You two ladies chat while I attend to some business." Jon excused himself from our presence and made his way to the restroom. Being surrounded by Jon's other friends, I felt uncomfortable and so did Rena. I tugged her by the arm, until she flinched away from my contact. I didn't touch her that roughly. My eyes drifted downwards to her arms; they were purple. My vision drifted back to her eyes. Her eyes averted away from my fear-igniting glare. She would never tell me while being around these losers so I gently grabbed her hand and exited outside. Her fingers intertwined with mine voluntarily, as if she missed my touch. Now that we were alone, we had the chance to talk.

"Rena." I breathed into the cold winter air, seeing my breath in the wind. She still kept her eyes to the ground. Rena looked ashamed.

"Let's go back. I'm cold." she made an excuse. To avoid her words, I placed my own jacket around her shoulders. It now covered her beautiful skin.

"I'm not here to fuck around. It's still happening?! Who's doing this to you?!"

"Don't give me that act." she retorted back.

"What act?" I spat.

"You said YOU'RE not here to fuck around?! Don't act as if though you care, Matsui!" This was the first time she used my family name at me. She knew I was ashamed of being a Matsui. It pissed me off, big time.

"You always do this to me! Why are you so cruel?!" My screams echoed throughout the alleyway. Now I was grasping onto her.

"I'm cruel?! Look who's talking! You left me, Jurina! You abandoned me! How could you do that to me?! I thought you were different." Rena fell to her knees and sobbed. "You're just another person that I can't trust!" Rena shouted and escaped my clutches. She ran off into the darkness.

I stood there. In the coldness of winter's harsh weather, I cried.

* * *

o o o

Saint Nicholas has paid Japan a visit and left a blanket of snow across the country as a gift. A month has passed since my heart-wrecking confrontation with Rena. No matter what happens, whenever our paths do cross, we always end up in an argument. Why can't, for once, we just be two civilized people instead of clawing down each other's backs. However, I can't let that get to me. I far more mature than Rena is and I have more important matters that I must attend to. The time for SM Town's and Warner Music Japan's holiday bash begins in a mere five days. I'm only one-third finished with the routine and I'm freakin' out man! Even the choreographers are becoming frustrated with my lack of concentration.

_"You abandoned me!" _

Those words resonated throughout the recesses of my mind. Was it really all my fault? Did I make the right decision of breaking up with Rena? _Was it my fault? _

"Jurina. Jurina? Oi, are you okay?" I motioned my head upwards to face the executive producer. I didn't even care if I was crying. "Do you need a break?"

"Ah . . . yeah." I pardoned myself and went to the back room. I grabbed the handkerchief from my bag and wiped away the tears, but I couldn't stop crying. The last thing I wanted was to be all happy/peppy in front of a crowd. Since people knew who my father was, they knew who I was. Therefore, they expected to much of me already.

"Jurina." Jon was back. "Please don't cry." He cooed in the gentlest voice possible. His glare burrowed past my eyes and into my soul. In a nutshell, Jon was able to see right through me. I was completely vulnerable.

"I should go now." I got up, but he held his grip on me.

"Tell you what, Akihabara is an hour drive. And with the time now, traffic's probably clogging up the highways. Why don't you spend the night at my house." It was true. Traffic was always bad during this hour. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to be around people either. I declined at first, but he kept his persistency. I was an animal being cornered by hunters. My only way out was to comply.

* * *

. . . . . .

Jon's apartment is jaw-dropping. As we walk through his hallway, we enter into his living room. A crystalline chandelier hangs from the ceiling. His furniture layout was extravagant and quite expensive. Soon, I didn't notice that my mouth was agape while staring at the wonders of his apart.

"Like what you see?" He moved closer.

"Dude, your place is sick!" I exclaimed and forgot about all my worries. "How do you afford ALL this?!"

"I'm a hard worker. That's all." He giggled slightly, causing me to blush. Somehow, his arms then snaked their way around my waist. My heart rate shot through the roof.

"This doesn't even compare to my house back in Nagoya." I breathed dumbfounded. Jon offered me a tour of his penthouse. I couldn't help, but just run around excitedly by myself while he was watching from behind. We laughed ourselves away. His penthouse was like a maze and I was definitely having , his phone began to rang.

"Ah. I have to take this." He said while looking at the caller. "My room's the last door to the right in this hall. Go ahead and get clean if you like." Then he exited from my presence. But . . . my exploration wasn't done just yet. While Jon was outside talking, and by the looks of it he would be out there for quite a while, this gave me the chance to snoop around. I knew it was rude, but curiosity got the best of me. Ever since I was little, when my parents would drag me to parties at their friends' house, I would sneak around. It's always been a bad habit of mine. Gradually, my feet brought me to his den. Stacks upon stacks of books shelves towered over me. There was a simple, yet elegant fireplace near the balcony sliding door. He must do a lot of pondering in this room. For a moment, I sit down on his huge leather couch and do some pondering myself. Unexpectedly, all thoughts and anxieties come crashing down back into my mind. I thought about my dreams, my performance, my past relationship with Rena. That fight we had the other night, did it mean we were no longer friends? Did I really abandon her? I was being selfish, wasn't I?

I would kill just to see Rena's beautiful face right now!

_~crash!~ _

A loud clashing noise disturbed me in the middle of my deep thinking process. My puppy-like nature took control and I sought further in the hallway to investigate. It could have just been Jon, but I still went on. The noise grew even louder with every step I took; I must be getting closer. I traveled all the way down to the end of the hall and burst into a closet. No one was in there. I stood still for a good minute or so and the noise had ceased. But, for some unknown reason, I could still hear some trembled breathing. It's like someone was crying for help, but kept quiet out of fear. I could've sworn the noise came from in here, but there was nowhere else to look! It was a pretty tight-knit closet. I checked all around for anything else . . . until . . . until . . .

. . . . . .

"_mmmffphh. mmphh!" _Rena shrieked for her life.

An old rusty chain bound her two hands behind her back while duct tape encircled her ankles. A dirty rag gagged her bloody mouth shut, creating intensifying pain. Her once beautiful brown, almond eyes were now blood shot. It looks like she hasn't slept for days. The bones of her rib cage were now visible. Rena looked nothing like this a month ago! The most shocking part was crusts of dried blood and trails of fresh blood ran their course down her legs.

She looked . . . . . . _pregnant. _

_. . . . . ._

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"


	14. Chapter 14

. . . . .

Black. Pitch black was all I could see.

My state of mind was rendered unconscious until my eyes flew open to a moving ceiling. Then I realized that I was being rushed into the emergency room. However, one part of my memory seemed misty. What's going on?~

_Pitch black. _

* * *

_~beep beep~ _

Slowly, I awake to the beeps of a heart monitor. What's going on? Why am I here? Why-wh-why can't I move? My eyes seem like the only part of my body that would obey my command. Every other thing was shut off. I try to catch glimpses of my lower half, but an oxygen mask obstructed my view. I switch to the left and right; my arms are patched with gauze. Once surrounded by pitch black, I am now surrounded by the pure white of a hospital bed. It feels like being in the presence of angels. It's sweet and comforting, yet filled with apprehension of being judged.

. . . . . .

"Shh, oh! She's awake." whispers enter the room. My neck won't comply my brain's commands so only my eyes avert to the direction of the voices. The familiar figures are still too far for me to see, too blurry.

"Hey, kiddo." The figure looks and sounds like Mariko. It is Mariko. "You alright?" She asks me, but I'm too weak to respond, let alone think of a proper sentence. Something in my brain is just disconnected.

"Sorry, but her body is still in a state of shock." The nurse states. "Medicine it being synced into her body so it'll take a while for the effect to take place. As of right now, her mobility and speaking skills are limited."

"Is it serious?" Sakiko inquires.

"Oh no. She did do some serious damage to her head, but no concussion. I would just advise that she refrain from any rigorous activity." The nurse said and departed for my paper work. Ah crap; this would mean that I would have to skip out on the holiday bash. Mariko and Sakiko moved in closer and took a seat by each of my sides. Mariko kept her mature, concerned glare while Sakiko stroked my right hand. Guilt seeps into my heart.

"Damn. If you could speak, I wish you would tell us what happened."

". . . . . . Rena . . ." I accumulated all the strength I had just to mutter that one word. The one person that has drastically altered my life.

"Rena? What about Rena? . . . Oi. Oi! Jurina! Hey hey, stay with me!" My friends panic. The monitor goes haywire as my heart rate sky rockets. Blood rushes to my head. My vision begins to blur again. A medical teams rushes in, pushing Mariko and Sakiko to the side. I can't control myself! What's happening to me?!

_Pitch black. _

* * *

. . . . . .

Pound! Bang! Bam! My eyes fly open.

Ugh, my head. What the hell happened? Did I drink too much? Wha? Oh . . . now I remember.

Finally, I'm able to control my own body movements again. My eyes open to a throbbing sensation in my head; I'm used to it by now. My arms and hands obey on command at last and I lift myself up from the bed. I'm still here in the hospital, but it's dark out. The last thing I remember was the sun shining like the gods are coming or something. How long was I knocked out? My head switches behind and stares at the clock. It's just 5 o'clock.

"She's awake!" A girlish voice shrieks and my doors slides open with a bang.

"OMG! Jurina, you're okay!" Akane screams, not caring about the neighboring rooms. "Are you still hurt? OMG!"

"Oi, Akane! Calm yo tits! Back off vultures, I ain't dead yet!" I spoke like my normal self again. That definitely broke the tension in the room as everyone laughed. It's been a while since all of us were together in a room, UNDISTURBED. This exactly was I've been missing out on. I haven't been a complete asshole, but I can't help but feel like I've been neglecting my friends. I've been too indulged in my own affairs that I've sorta left my friends out in the dust. That's the exact opposite of what I want to become. I can't let fame get to my head! I'm not even there yet!

"Hey," Yuka breaks the laughter barrier. "If you're really okay, then tell us, what the hell happened to you?!" She demanded for an explanation. And it was a good one. What the hell did happen to me? I moved into a thinker's position and pondered in my fucked up brain for a moment.

"Hmm, If I remember correctly, I was at Jon's house and . . . and . . ."

"Whoa, you went to Matsumoto Jon's house?! How was it?! Was it awesome?!" Akane drifted off topic.

"Hey! Let the girl speak!" Kaori shouted.

"I . . . I was at his house and . . . RENA!" I suddenly remember the horrible sight that had permanently burned a whole in my brain. Rena hog-tied in the closet. Just the thought of remembering it was enough to send me into another coma.

"Oi! Jurina, you're hyperventilating! I'll get help!" Mariko suggested.

No! Rena! Where is she?! She's gotta be here somewhere!

_I have had enough of this shit!_

* * *

. . . . . .

"Excuse me, Matsui-sama. You're not allowed in there." The staff advised me to stay out of wing area K48.

"Why?!" I snapped back. I didn't mean to though. "You don't understand miss. The love of my life is in there and I need to see her!"

The nurse was taken aback by the word "her". She opened her mouth to speak further, but I shoved her out of my way and burst through the heavy metal double doors. I didn't even bother to pay heed to the sign lighting up: "Surgery In Process"

"Oi! You're not supposed to be in here!" The head surgeon shouted at me and shooed me out of the room. I tried to fight my way through to get a closer look. Being cornered by a pride of doctors, I could only see my Rena-chan unconscious on the table naked. It tore me apart. I began hyperventilating again and uttered the word NO with by loudest cry. I drew attention to the staff outside.

"Call the mental department! Someone get a harness!" Instantly, I snap out of my trance ripped myself away from the surgeon's prying hands.

"Shut it! I'm not crazy, I'm worried! That's my Rena-chan there!" Anger coursed through his veins and he had enough. With all his might, the head surgeon paid no sympathy to me and pushed me out of the room. I landed flat on my ass. People all around were watching as I sobbed on the floor. The staff unfroze from their shocked positions and tried to help me. I pushed away and ran as fast as lightning back to my room.

_How could I have let this happen?! _

* * *

. . . . . .

_~tick tick~ _

Eyes, open! Sight returns to me. But . . . where am I? This is not my room? A dripping noise comes from above.

Why am I in the bathroom?

~knock knock~ "Jurina . . . Jurina . . . are you okay? Please open the door." A female tone breaks through the cement wall. My body leaves the "warmth" of the bathroom's tile floor and exits the bathroom. Why is this pounding sensation still with me? I reach for the door knob, my hands shaking, and unlock it.

"Oh my. Jurina, you look terrible." The nurse addresses my current state. "Come, sit down and rest."

"No!" I groggily mutter. "Rena! Where is Matsui Rena?! Is she okay? Is the surgery finished?" I bombarded her with questions and hoped for answers.

"Ah, Matsui Rena? Umm, yes. Her surgery was completed an hour ago."

"Please." I beg on my sore knees. "Allow me to go in her room."

"But Jurina, she just had surgery. You mustn't disturb her. She's been through quite an adventure."

"What are you talkin' about? Is it serious?!" Her body shivered when I shook her shoulders with desperation.

"Well, her surgery took 3 hours. She had a stillbirth fetus inside her removed and~"

"Stillbirth?!" I screamed. The nurse knew she shouldn't have said that until I was fully healed and aware. But the damage was done. I shook her back and forth to pry the permission out of her. I pleaded and sobbed with all my life.

At last, my wish was granted.

. . . . . .

There she is. My beautiful angel lay on the hospital bed, wrapped in white sheets and wires. Her heart rate seemed at peace, as well as her breathing. The paleness of her skin made it appear like she was dead. I died on the inside, although I already died when I abandoned her. Look at me! How could I let this happen?! Why did I let this happen?!

She lays there in pure harmony. An oxygen mask covers her mouth so I can't kiss it. I then feel the urge to hold her hand, but I hesitate. Even the slightest touch might be enough to interrupt her well-deserved slumber. I kneel down by her side, in hopes that she would awaken. What the hell is wrong with me? She was right. I abandoned her. It's all my fault. How could I have been so blind! So foolish! Lies. Everything was a lie! My judgment about Jon was all a vain lie! I tried to make myself fall in love with him, but the more I pursued the more disgusted I became!

_Rena is the only one for me. And nothing will ever change that._


	15. Chapter 15

ooo

Waiting. I'm waiting. I'm still waiting. Still waiting. WAITING.

Geez, what's taking so damn long?!

Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and BAM! I still haven't gotten a call from the hospital. I'm worried, yet slightly pissed at the same time. But other than that, my life had seemed to be switched onto super slow-motion. I've always been that genki, boyish girl and nothing had ever bothered me for too long.

At least, not until I met Rena.

I know sulking in my misery won't do me any good, but what choice do I have? Even in the deep mists of Tokyo's bustling intersection, everything seemed dead to me. Do I have any meaning in this life of mine anymore? I know what you're thinking. Why don't I just call the hospital or go see Rena for myself? It's just . . . one part of me is not emotionally prepared to know what is to come, whether good or bad. But then again, this constant waiting feeling is eating the very life out of me! I haven't been going to class. I haven't been going to rehearsals. I haven't been dancing at all. This is totally unlike me. And I have no idea how to fix it.

_Rena, I need you right now._

* * *

. . . . .

"WHAT?!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"Shh, Jurina, please. Not so loud. You'll distu~"

"What do you mean Rena's not here?!" I panicked.

"She checked out a month ago. She said she was going to surprise you."

"I haven't seen her at all!" I reassured the nurse. How could this be? There's no way Rena could've check out and not check me afterwards! "Do you have any idea where she went?" I interrogated.

"Well, let me see . . ." The nurse rummaged through the data files for anything helpful. "Ah, it says here that a . . . Matsumoto Jonathan came and checked her out."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I stared at her wide-eyed, like I was stoned. Instantly, I ran out the automatic doors and hailed for a cab. Reaching into my pocket, I dial the only reliable number.

"What's up, kiddo?" Mariko answers.

"I'll be outside your house in 20 minutes. Let me borrow your car. No questions." I talked like a druggie and hung up before she had a chance to question.

_Shit just got serious. _

* * *

. . . . . .

I speed down the highways, ignoring all the inner-city speed limits. The rubber material of the tires rip through the streets, leaving behind fresh tire tracks. I could care less if I saw cops chasing me in the rear-view mirror. This is a crisis situation right now! I know I'm probably pissing off a lot of the other drivers; I'm passing from lane to lane like a crazy person, and not bothering to signal my turns. Finally, I see the sign ahead for exit 78. This will lead me back into Shibuya. Although I've been to Shibuya before, the streets were still new to me. I can't remember exactly where Jon's penthouse was, on account that night I fell asleep in the car. Fuck, I hate myself for letting this happen! My dilemma put my actions on hold, while I tried to figure out where he could be? If I called him, I knew he would spring into action and hide Rena somewhere. Jon was a well-respected man with a huge reputation. But after everything's he done, I'll be sure to tear him down if it's the last fucking thing I do!

Who would be able to help me at a time like this? Obviously, not the police. I had to try and take things slowly. Otherwise, he might actually kill Rena.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. If I headed back to the mega dome, where the holiday bash was supposed to show, maybe the crew could help. However, I didn't want to waster precious time and called them instead. I called the main line and asked for Kaori. Luckily, she got a job there.

"Hello." I hear her voice.

"Kaori! It's Jurina. Do me a favor, go to the management office and look for Matsumoto Jon's files." I hurriedly say. As expected, Kaori stopped first to ask me for my reasons. Instead, I used my harsh tone and told her to just do it. I would explain this later. As requested, she snuck into the room and searched for Jon's files. After a few minutes, Kaori returned to the line.

"Well, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm parked outside the Shibuya 109." I say irritated, thinking she was only playing around.

"Okay, it says he lives in the Aoyama Condominiums, just drive around the corner and you'll see it pop up as you're driving." I thanked her and sped off the roads once again, making an illegal U-turn. Good thing no cops saw it as I got away pretty quickly. My heart rate increased and I felt my body excrete an extra dose of adrenaline for me. I would need all the help I can get in a predicament like this one.

Successfully, I see the turn for the Aoyama Condominiums and pull in. I didn't want to attract any attention and parked in the underground basement. I could care less about where to park, but I didn't want to lose Mariko's car. Once the the engine's switched off, I lock the car and fire into the lobby. In a troubled tone, I ask the front desk for Jon's room. At first, they thought I was probably another one of those crazy-ass fangirls. But then they took another look at me and recognized me as Matsui Jurina. They called me his girlfriend. Gross! I almost argued back, but then I thought I could use this as a way in. Though disgusted, I agreed that I was his girlfriend and needed a key to his room. With the key in my hand, I then pounded the elevator button to the point where it would break. 35 stories later, I reach his living grounds. Of course as a rich man, he would live this high up. It's not that late yet, but the hallways appear to be deader than a ghost town. Taking lefts and rights, here and there, I spot his door. Foreboding hovers over me like a rain cloud. I'm anticipating my next move. Keeping everything I can cross, the key is inserted and the door opens. I take a step back in case Jon so happens to be home. My fears were making me waste time and went straight in and closed the door behind me. Everything from that night comes back to me now. His penthouse still puts me in awe. But that's not important right now. Right away, I burst through the hidden closet door where I first found Rena.

She's not there. This is bad. He must have her.

* * *

. . . . . .

"Looking for this?" My heart jumped out of my chest when I heard that deep voice. I turned around and saw Jon, holding Rena by the chain collar on her neck. Her appearance still maintained her old wounds except now her hair was cut unevenly. Like some booney dog, Jon tossed Rena to the ground.

"Go ahead." He said. My logic was conflicted by his words. I didn't make a single move, thinking that he's got a trick up his sleeve. "Go ahead and take this trash. I'm not interested in her anymore. I'm looking for a new toy." He mischievously cooed at me. Something was off about his words. Shifting my gaze back down, I saw that he was rubbing his crotch area. Like an old perv, he licked his lips and approached me. I made a quick move and grabbed Rena closer to me, holding her with all my life. I knew what he was going to do. Honestly, I was willing to get raped as long as Rena's safe.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't gonna put up a fight.

"Now Jurina, you can be a good girl and come with me, and I will make you a star." He negotiated. "Or, you can take this slut and no talent agency will ever want you!"

"What kind of agreement is this?!" I fumed.

"Jurina," Rena spoke up at last. "Don't be stupid. Just run!"

No. This is exactly how I got into this mess in the first place. If I had never broke up with Rena we wouldn't be in this mess! I didn't even have to think twice about it. I grabbed Rena and pushed my way past Jon. He didn't even try and chase after us.

_"As you wish." _

_Those where Jon's last words._

* * *

ooo

. . . . .

This is probably my 5th time being at the hospital again. My face is already well-known here. The ride to the hospital, however, was somewhat of a blur. I wasn't injured, but Rena was the problem. All I could recall was seeing her hooked up to an IV system and watching her drift into unconsciousness. The love of my life . . . I felt absolutely guilty. I knew that everything was Jon's fault, but I also shared the blame for leaving Rena for New York. The doctor performed a physical examination on me in the meantime. I was fine, but I wasn't going anywhere without Rena. They told me that she didn't need any surgery, but there was still the matter of something else.

. . . . .

"She was indeed raped." The doctor told me. As an immediate effect, my heart sank deep down and drowned in my hidden tears. "We did a rape kit and she has vaginal tearing with some bruises."

"Will she be alright?" I sincerely asked.

"With proper care and rest, she'll be fine. But . . . we also ran some other tests . . . . she's pregnant again."

Another baby? My jaw dropped open and my eyes widen with shock. This must have been the result of her rape. The tests told me that she was a month pregnant. At this point, they said it would be the right time now if she wanted an abortion. Since I have no right to run her life, it would be the correct choice and talk to her. The doctors told me to not put her in any more distress, but since when the hell do I listen?

Slowly, I walk into her room as quiet as a mouse. Past the hall, Rena is laying on her bed, looking the opposite direction. She felt my presence in an instant.

"Don't look at me." she sharply said, turning her face away from mine.

"Rena, I'm sorry~"

"For what?! You have nothing to apologize for! You should've just ran." She retorted coldly. I felt my blood boil again from her harsh words, but I knew screaming back wouldn't solve anything. I should've know this the first time.

"Rena, will you come back to me?" I asked with no hesitation. Too shocked to respond, she bore her tired eyes into mine. "I'm being serious."

"No." she quickly answered. Trying to keep my cool, I stood from my seat and got closer. Every time I tried to look her in the eyes, she would turn away in shame. I asked her why. She slapped me. That was my final straw and I was about to yell. She beat me to it.

"What's wrong with you?! Why would you want some whore?! Why don't you hate me?!" Rena choked on her tears. Even though she was trying to fight me off, I kept firm grip on her hands. "No one will ever love me."

"I love you!" I declared.

"Yeah right! Look at everything I've done to you! I've cheated on you. I've stolen from you! I've damaged your reputation! And yet you still want to be with me?! What kind of sick game are you playing?!" Now she was ready for a fight. In order to scare some sense into her, I released her hands and placed them on her shoulders. This way, now she had no choice but to look straight at me. She as terrified.

"Rena, believe it or not, I love you! I know you! You didn't mean to cause any harm! And I know you love me too! Why do you push me away? Why is it so hard to believe that we belong together?"

"Don't you get it? I've never been treated so kindly before. You gave me everything and I destroyed all yours. I don't deserve someone like you. You deserve better." Her voice trailed off. I was left in shock by her statement. I had no idea she was harboring all these feelings inside.

I leaned in with her following after. Never in a thousand years would some who was so damaged be so beautiful. I kissed her and she didn't pull away. Our kiss was so raw, amazing, and filled with pure passion. It was already enough to make me want to rip her clothes off and make love to her right there. But I had to be a good puppy and refrained. I broke our kiss for some air, receiving a downcast look from Rena. My finger tilted her head back upwards. She looked away at the sight of my smile.

"Don't be afraid to look at me" I reassured her.

"Don't look. I'm ugly." She bitterly said. I knew she began recalling of all those horrible memories.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I'm sure you'll baby will be as beautiful as you." I said with pure honesty. Rena shot me a surprised expression.

"You know?" she asked.

"The doctors told me. What are you going to do with it?" Rena then began to wail, me springing up to hug her. My thumbs brushed her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "You should keep it."

"Are you crazy? How am I going to raise a baby with no job, no money. My mother already kicked me out of the house!" she stammered.

"There's always adoption. Or . . . . we can raise it together." I told her that I would assume the "papa" position for her baby. She turned and looked at me as if though I were in drugs. "I'm serious!"

"Do you mean it?" She whispered. I nodded my head, as I were willing to keep my promise. "Does this mean that we're back together?"

"If you want. I want to." I professed. Tears swelled in Rena's eyes from the fast happiness she received. Now I had a responsibility as a "papa". This may sound strange, but I'm actually looking forward to being a parent. But the best part of it all was being able to be with my Rena-chan. I may now me only a 21, with no job yet, but that doesn't mean I can't find a way. Now, I would work extra hard to support my upcoming family. The both of us were being flown into heaven. Nevertheless, this doesn't mean things are gonna be all happy-dandy quite yet.

"What are we going to do about Jon?" Rena asked in a hushed tone, afraid of being overheard.

"Don't worry about him. We won't see him for a long long long long LONG time." I comforted her. After what seemed to be a lifetime, I saw that simple smile of hers.

This marks the beginning of our new life together. And I couldn't be happier.


	16. Epilogue

ooo

**2 years later. **

. . . . . .

"We are very excited to have you ladies on board." Mr. Lee said. "You guys will start out in New York and then eventually work your way up into Hollywood. Sound good?"

We all agreed. Me, Mariko, and Sakiko would make our American debut as our dance group "KamiKaze". Sounds like a lame name, right? Oh well, don't judge! The meeting concludes with Mr. Lee handing us all the necessary papers to be filled out to make arrangement. In a peppy mood, Mariko and Yuka decide to celebrate with the rest of our friends. Me, on the other hand, I'd rather spend my time with my beautiful girlfriend and our adorable baby girl.

. . . . .

The heavy steel door creaks open to a bright open area room. I'm home. Walking in, I see a usual sight: the floor covered with my daughter's toys. The delightful aroma of tempura and fresh grilled yakitori awaken my smelling senses. My mouth watered instantly.

"Hello?" I musically breathe into the room. Instead of hearing a proper response, my eyes detect a clashing sound coming from the kitchen.

"Dear God." Rena whined at Sakura making a mess with all the pots and pans scattered on the kitchen floor.

"Wahh! What a naughty Sakura!" I sneak up from behind the wall and pop up. Sakura giggled as a result, while Rena held her palm to her heart.

"Mou! Jurina you scared me." She relieved at the sight of me, causing Sakura to laugh even more. Completely smitten, I lift my little girl into my arms and fly like a plane. After successfully catching her, I rested Sakura in my snuggle and proceeded to kiss my Rena-chan.

"Hey there handsome," Rena played. "How was your day?"

"Today was great! Guess what happened!" I put Sakura in her high chair and pounced around like a puppy.

"Oh let me guess, KamiKaze got the job?" She said with no surprise or excitement in her voice.

"Ah c'mon! This is a big deal for me! The least you can do is fake some support." I pouted at her reaction.

"Calm down, I am excited. I just knew you were going to get the gig." Still feeling a bit upset from before, I puckered my lips together in a funny way, pleading for a kiss. Rena gladly complied. Despite being in front of a baby, we kissed like we were about to have sex. Besides, Sakura wouldn't remember any of this. As our kiss escalated, we were interrupted by something being thrown to my head. Our little girl laughed that mischievous chuckle, giving away her innocence.

"Baby, that's not nice." I pointed my finger at Sakura to show that she had done something naughty. Of course, she went ahead and stuck it in her mouth. Oi, my little girl. Rena then reappeared with trays in her hand. As a loving "husband", I went and helped her bring in the rest from the porch. At last, my tummy would be soothed as we sat down and got ready to taste Rena's delectable cooking.

"I can't believe I can cook now." Rena stated, astounded by herself. "So anyways, tell me about work."

"Well, Mr. Lee said our positions in New York were approved."

"New York?" Rena said nervously. Our old memories still haunted us. "You're being sent back to New York." I knew this moment would come, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I thought she's at least put on a happy face for me, and then pout about it later.

"Yeah, and as we progress, we might even be able to move up to Hollywood." I backed up my story.

"That's great." She tried to be happy for me. But ultimately, I knew deep down inside, what she was really concerned about was us.

"Hey, it doesn't mean I'm not going to take you and Sakura with me." Rena was about to put a heaping of rice into her mouth, but stopped once my words hit her ears.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! I don't wanna leave my Rena-chan and baby girl. I said I would be the papa and I still intend on doing so. Who says I can't be a dancer and a papa at the same time?"

Instantly, a flash of happiness escapes Rena's eyes. It warmed my heart.

"Hm. So be it. We're all going together." Rena agreed. I didn't argue or add anything else further. We just ate our meal in peace.

"Would you like to experience the American life, Sakura?" She giggled in response and threw her rice at me. Rena laughed along.

Looks like I would now start an American family.

. . . . .

Look at everything that has happened to me. In a span of one year, I moved from Nagoya to Tokyo to attend dance college. Things started of great and soon launched onto a rocky expedition. I met Rena and went into a whirlpool of tragedies and discovers. I discovered true love and sacrifice. I discovered heartbreaks and pain, both physical and emotional. I almost lost my life twice because of all the crap that happened.

But, in the span of two years later, I managed to get my career life and personal life back on track. I didn't give up my dream and now I'm going to be a great dancer in America. In addition, I didn't give up my love for Rena and now we are happy together with a one-year baby girl running around like a monkey.

_Honestly, I couldn't be happier. _


	17. (untitled)

ooo

. . . . . .

_Hello? Hello?_

_ Is anybody there?_

_ No response._

_ I am surrounded by pure darkness. My eyes widen in vain hope to seek out some source of light. I'm too afraid to make any sudden movements. Then out of nowhere, every muscle in my body starts contracting in anguish. Exhaustion then makes my eyelids heavy, desiring for rest. Next, something wet seeps down my legs. I touch my bottom area and my hand brings back an aroma of something foul. _

_It smells like menstruation blood._

_. . . . . ._

"_Stop. Please, I'll do anything!" A familiar female voice screeched for her life. The sounds that followed after were whips that were hard enough to tear through skin. The female voice cried, begged, pleaded for it to stop. The more she fought, the more she suffered. Something was strange about this. Every time whips were thrashed, I felt myself grow weaker and weaker. My knees involuntarily grew shaky, my back ached. Her screams increased in volume and severe affliction. _

_Why am I so sore? _

_"Of course, you'll do anything, you whore!" A man's voice frightened me, a whipping noise came after. Again, I felt my physical structure be tormented from an unknown source. _

_Wait, light? I see light! _

_Like a lost child searching desperately for hope, I follow in the illuminated direction. The closer my feet drew, the louder the suffering became. Upon reaching said destination, I avert my eyes away from an appalling sight. _

_It was me. It couldn't have been me, but I leaned in closer and saw it was me. _

_. . . . . _

_"Whore! No one wants you!" A tall ma proceeded to beat me with a whip and his own fists and feet. A rusty chain restricted my hands behind me, while duct tape did the same with my ankles. As for my physical appearance, I looked like hell. Without having to touch, I could tell the texture of my skin was scathed and dry. It was unusually pale and my hair was a mess. _

_"I'm the best you'll ever get!" He then grabbed "me" by the roots of my hair and threw me to the ground. Once I hit the ground he kicked my stomach over and over and over like I was some soccer ball. As a result, I felt myself receive the same misery in my stomach. Why was it that when this man would hit "me" it affected me too? _

_I couldn't understand. My mind was playing tricks on me. _

_Who is this man? Why is he doing this? _

_. . . . . _

_"Feels good right?" He roughly breathed into my face. A loud and sharp gasp escaped my mouth as I saw this man on top of "me" with his pants off. "I" thrashed my head from side to side, tears mixed with blood staining my face. Witnessing a rape was the last thing I wanted. _

_But . . . why does this all seem so familiar? Why does it feel familiar? Who the hell is he?_

_"I" lament like a lion being taken down from it's pride. No words were sufficient enough to describe this excruciating pain I felt and saw. _

_He then appears to have "finished the job" and pulled his pants back up. A white fluid covers "my" thighs. For one last time, he delivers his hardest kick to my stomach. _

_"Be a good girl while I'm gone." He says and departs this confinement. _

_Now, it's only me and "me" in the place. I move in down to place a palm on "my" throbbing cheek._

_. . . . ._

_"__mmmffphh. mmphh!" "I"_ shrieked for my life. 

_. . . . . ._

_"Shh, don't worry Rena. I'm here." I hear Jurina's voice. _

_Jurina! Jurina, save me from this place! _

* * *

_. . . . . ._

_Save me! Jurina, you said you loved me. Save me! _

_. . . . . ._

"WAKE UP!" My eyes fly open on command. Sweat trickles down my brow from an adrenaline rush. "Rena are you okay?"

Jurina hovers over me with a petrified look in her eyes. Still in shock, I continued to stare on at her. Jurina scoops me into a loving embrace, stroking my hair and wiping the sweat away.

"Bad dream?" she asked. I still couldn't form a proper reply and hugged her tighter instead. "It's okay, Rena-chan. It was just a dream."

". . . Jurina, you still love me right?" That was a dumb question to ask.

"What did you dream about?" Jurina ignored my question and asked her own.

"It was about the night you found me. It was so strange, I saw "me" and yeah, all that other stuff!" I flailed my arms in the air and proceeded to cover my face with them. A cloud of shame and embarrassment flushed in me. I started to cry. Jurina pulled me back into her warm embrace and kissed me with no delay.

"Mouu, Rena-chan. It's okay. You haven't seen him in 2 years. He can't touch you anymore." Jurina assured me.

"Do you think Sakura will be ashamed of me when she grows up and finds out?" I muttered through my grieving.

"Hey, she's your daughter. I'm sure she'll love you no matter what." Jurina leaned in for another one of her heart-stopping kisses.

It was already three in the morning and Jurina was still awake. I wondered why. Right when I was about to ask her, she beat me to it.

"What made you dream about this? Dreams like this one don't just come out of nowhere." She had a point. I haven't seen Jon since his conviction and sentencing to jail, so why now?

"Maybe I was feeling a sense of abandonment. I mean, we're moving to New York, and that's when things got bad." I exclaimed. Jurina's arms unwrapped from me and shot her piercing gaze.

"Do you not want to go?" Jurina asks with coldness in her tone. I was afraid I pissed her off. I mean, one part of me didn't want to go to New York. I've never been outside of Japan, let alone America, and the last time I studied English was in junior high! "If you didn't want to, then you should've just told me."

"But I want to be with you! And you're Sakura's papa! I want her to have the dad I've always wanted but never had. You're perfect!" Jurina gave a downcast expression, probably angry at herself for losing it for a sec. "Besides, Jurina, our stuff is already sent off to New York. Our apartment is empty." I pointed out that all our stuff was already being shipped off.

"But I want you and your girl to be happy." Her voice decreased. This time I initiated the kiss.

"Hey, she's OUR baby girl, remember?" I murmured after breaking from our kiss. She gave me a soft smile.

* * *

. . . . . .

"Honey, stop. C'mon, just lemme . . . ugh, Rena can you take her?" Jurina said frustrated at Sakura pulling her hair while trying to find our tickets.

"Kinda busy here." I replied since I was trying fix her bottle. "Mariko, can you take her please?"

Mariko happily accepted the girl into her arms. Sakura is an over-friendly baby and wasn't the least grossed out by a drooling baby.

"Alright guys, our bags are all set." Sakiko returned from the check-in. By that time, Jurina had already found our missing tickets.

"Alrighty baby, come to papa." Jurina extended her arms forward for my girl. Sakura gladly reached her stubby arms for her with her tongue sticking out. She welcomed her lovingly into my snuggle. Everything was set and ready. All together, we stood up from out seats and headed for security check out. The line was getting longer since our boarding time was in 20 minutes. We got to the front pretty quickly though. One by one, each of us passed through the metal detector. I was the only one that triggered the machine and was pulled to the side. The rest of them stood to the side and giggled at me. What triggered it was the toy in Sakura's hand.

"Shut up! It's not funny." I snapped, us still laughing away. "Geez, baby, you're getting heavy."

"Let me take her." Sakiko offered. Now that my hands were free, I clinged to Jurina like a scared child. It was cute. She reciprocated and wrapped her arms around my waist while we walked to the gate.

. . . . . .

"Matsui Jurina." something caught our attention.

It was our turn to board until a man's voice stopped us in the process. Mariko and Sakiko were already on the plane. I had already passed and was about to walk on until I turned and saw Jurina facing some old couple.

"What are you doing here?" Jurina spat bitterly.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't talk to us for over 2 years and we have to come and find you running away to America with some whore and her baby?!" The man shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your father. I did not raise you to be like this."

"You didn't fuckin' raise me at all. And lemme tell you something, I love Rena and our baby, and we are very happy together." Jurina cut off her father.

"Technically, she's not your baby. She's Jon's." We were all stupefied. I couldn't comprehend what I had just heard and Jurina turned to me for answers. I, too, was speechless.

"Legally, she is not yours, and you have no right to take her out of the country."

"Watch me." Jurina gave them a final look and walked on, her grabbing my hand in a non-angry matter.

"If you get on that plane don't ever think about being a Matsui ever again!" Jurina's father threatened, but she walked on.

Before reaching the door, Jurina kissed me in front of all these people. This is perhaps the worst public display I have ever been in.

"Don't listen to them." Jurina whispered with our foreheads touching. "Let's go give Sakura a better life."

I nodded and we departed from Japan as a family.


End file.
